Wolves Reign
by Rizengan01
Summary: A new student joins D.A. But this student has a dark past, and ties to the worlds most famous duelists. How will he affect the Duel Monsters universe? And Kaiba has recently announced an upcoming Battly City tournamemt... JxA main non-OC couple
1. New Entrant! Special Acceptants!

**WOLF REIGN**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH GX, YUGIOH, THE CARD SERIES, OR ANY OF THAT. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCS USED IN THIS STORY.

_**Chapter 1: The Entrance Exams: A New Generation**_

_*The Wolf Warriors look like either wolves or warriors that wear wolf pelts, and sometimes armor_

"Awww man, I can't believe that I overslept!" a boy yelled (he had on a loose fitting sleeveless faded green t-shirt). He wore shoes like Jaden's but light green in color; he also had on grey baggy jeans and the silver hair to match (it went down to his bank and was wild and spiky) while he was running hard, "if I don't make it soon, well then that's just another year I have to wait, and I hate waiting"

_A COUPLE MINUTES LATER_

"All right you two looks like no one else is coming so you can go ahead and pack up and head home" a man in a suit said to two ladies.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled, "I'm here so don't mark me as not" he said, the man in the suit looked at his watch.

"You're just in time, name please" he said.

"Ryouu, Ryouu Tetsu" the boy replied.

_IN THE ARENA_

There were four different dueling arenas, and each one had a duel going on. Ryouu ran inside and ran into a short kid with long green hair and a visor, "hey there" Ryouu said.

"Hi" the boy replied nervously.

"My names Ryouu Tetsu, what's yours?" Ryouu asked.

"Toukai Uzuwi" he replied, and then Ryouu noticed another person close by (he wore an Obelisk Blue jacket and had long violet-blue hair that was wild and spiky).

"Who are you?" Ryouu asked.

"Nizone Mirkins" he replied in a New York accent. He had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulder and wore a Ra yellow jacket.

_AT THE TEACHERS DESK_

"We had a late entry, his name is Ryouu Tetsu" a man in a suit said to another man, he had on a blue uniform with red laces and long red hair in a pony tail, "you've been asked to duel him Mr. Nara".

"Did you just call me Mr.?" Nara asked.

"I have a PHD in dueling, so you will address me as professor Nara! Now then tell this boy that he will have to come back next year" Nara said coldly.

"But he technically arrived on time, and Sheppard said that…" the man started.

"FINE I'll duel him, but I wont use a test deck as a punishment" Nara said walking away, then the man in the suit said to some other men in blue uniforms, "What a jerk".

DOWN IN THE ARENA

"The final round will be between Ryouu Tetsu and Dr. Nara" the announcer said, up in the stands there was a group of five people, one was a girl who had long blonde hair, another girl had long black hair that had a red bow in the middle. They both had on matching uniforms that were white with blue trim and blue miniskirts. There was a man with short brown and orange hair, then there was another man about the same height but a little taller only he had semi-long dark blue hair, then there was a guy with short, somewhat spiky light blue hair. The two taller boys had shirts similar to the girls, except one was red and the other was blue, and they had on long blue pants. The boy with the short brown hair had one that was very similar; only instead of just white with red outlines, the sleeves of his shirt had a red stripe down them.

"Nara versus a new kid ought to be interesting" the blonde hair girl said.

"Yeah, I wonder if Nara will use a test deck though" the black haired girl said.

"He would have to Blair, its academy policy" the boy with spiky light blue hair said.

"I know that Sy, but just because its policy, doesn't mean that Nara will follow it" Blair responded, "What do you think Lex?"

"Well, if he doesn't use a test deck, then we get a chance to see those rare monsters of his" Alexis replied, "Any input Zane?"

"I agree with you, but if he uses his real deck, then this kid also has almost no chance of winning" Zane said.

"Oh come on you guys, stop being so negative" the man with short brown hair said.

"You truly are the eternal optimist aren't you Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yup, I guess I am" Jaden replied.

_DOWN IN THE ARENA_

"So, you're the late boy eh?" Nara asked.

"Well, technically I was here on time" Ryouu replied.

"Oh well, lets just do this" Nara said.

"Oh yeah, get ready for a duel!" Ryouu yelled as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL" they both shouted.

"I'll start" Ryouu said. "First, I'll summon _Wolf Warrior: Fang_ in attack mode" the boy said as a small silver wolf appeared in front of him, (Atk: 1000, DF: 1000). "Next I'll play one card face down and activate the continuous spell card Lethal Sacrifice. With this cards effect, every time a monster battles a weaker monster in attack mode, both monsters are destroyed. Now I end my turn".

"Now then," Nara began as he drew his card, "I summon_ Primal Rage Ogre_ in attack mode" the tall man said as a big green ugly creature appeared in front of him holding a club (Atk: 1750, Df: 1200). "Now attack with Ogre Club Smash," the man said coldly as the ogre destroyed the silver wolf, before getting destroyed in the process. Then a smaller ogre appeared on the field in defense position (Df: 800). "Thanks to _Primal Rage Ogre's_ special ability, whenever it's destroyed by card effect, a _Primal Ogre Token_ takes its place. Now I end my turn".

_Field Status: Ryouu- no monsters, 1 face down, 3 cards in hand, 3250 LPs_

_Nara- Ogre token, no face downs, 5 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Now I summon _Wolf Warrior: Saber Fang_ in attack mode (a knight that seemed to be wrapped in a wolf pelt that looked like the previously mentioned animal appeared (Atk: 1500, DF: 1600). "Because Fang is in the graveyard, my monster's special ability activates, which allows me to summon a monster with _Wolf Warrior_ in it's name with attack points lower that 1500 to the field in attack position, and I choose _Wolf Warrior: Nega (a black wolf with the red eyes. Atk: 1200, DF: 1400)_. Due to Nega's special ability, all _Wolf Warriors _on the field gain 100 points in attack for every Wolf Warrior on the field, but lose that same amount of defense points. That gives both of my monsters an additional 200 points. Now, Nega attack the Primal Ogre token, and Saber fang attacks your life points directly."

"Well, that was almost impressive. I activate the face down trap, _Fallen Ogre Power Up_, which allows me to special summon another ogre monster in attack mode, except this monster can't be destroyed the same way Primal Rage was, which means even if it destroys a weaker monster, it will stay on the field. Now I summon _Dorkus Fruit Ogre_ in attack mode (a creature far smaller appeared, and was wearing a necklace made out of fruit, Atk: 1600, DF: 1000). "Every time a monster is destroyed while this monster remains on the field, a monster zone on my side of the field is filled with a fruit card. Now Dorkus, counter-attack Nega!" Then Nega was destroyed.

_Field status: Ryouu-Saber Fang, one face down, 3 cards in hand, 3050 LPs_

_Nara-Dorkus & 1 fruit, no face down card, 5 cards in hand, 2300 LPs_

"Well then, looks like I need to get serious. I summon _Wolf Warrior: Leader of the Pack (2000, 1600)_. Whenever this monster is summoned to the field, all the opened monster zones on my side of the field are filled with _Wolf Tokens (3); _and these creatures are treated as _Wolf Warriors_. Now I activate my face down, _Man-Beast Fusion_. This card allows me to fuse two monsters that are warrior and beast type together. Since _Saber Fang_ is a warrior and _Leader of the Pack_ is beast, I fuse the two to summon Wolf_ Warrior: Fighter of the fallen_, which is a beast-warrior (2200, 2400). Now for every monster that has _Wolf Warrior_ in its name on the field, this monster gets to use one of its abilities. Since there are 3, counting my tokens, he is able to attack you directly if I send one card from my hand to the graveyard, which I do. Now Fighter of the Fallen, attack!" Nara's life points dropped down to 100.

"Well, this was a good game kid, but since you sent those two monsters to the graveyard, a gain two more fruit on my side of the field. Now I summon _Ogre Lion_ in attack mode and activate my trap card, _Total Ogre Shut Down_. This card causes every monster on the field to be sent to the grave yard, but this does not apply to my fruit, and Dorkus' effect activates, filling my field entirely with fruit. Now my fruit's special ability activates, you see, if my field is filled with fruit while Dorkus is in the grave yard, I can remove all cards on my field and in both our graveyards from play to summon _Grave Dimension Ogre_! For every card that's removed from play, this monster gains 500 attack point, giving him a grand total of 7000 attack points! You see this? I never play defensively, because it'll only get you killed. Offense is the only way to win a duel! Now Grave Dimension Ogre, attack his life points directly and win this duel!"

"Not so fast, when _Fighter of the fallen_ is destroyed, I can replace him with a _Wolf Warrior _monster with attack points of 1000 or less, so I summon _Wolf Warrior: Baby Raiku_ in attack (a dark silver wolf about a foot long with a long black mane (Atk: 600, Def: 550). Now _Baby Raiku_ has many special abilities, but the one I'm focused on is the one that goes like this: when this monster is engaged in battle with a monster that has 4000 or more attack points, this monster may be substituted with another _Wolf Warrior_ including _Raiku_ in its name. Now I'm summoning my deck's most powerful monster: Wolf Warrior: _Angelic Raiku_! This monster has 10,000 attack points, so no matter what way you look at it, you lose Nara!" The white haired boy said triumphantly as the angelic looking monster attacked and Nara's life points hit zero.

"NOO! I can't believe I lost to some 16 year old punk!" Nara said angrily as he stomped out the room.

"Way to duel Ryouu. By the way, my name's Nizone" the blonde said as he congratulated his new friend.

"Yeah dude, that last move was totally impossible!" Toukai said.

"Thanks you guys, but I wasn't even dueling my best".

"Well if that wasn't your best, then I'd love to see what you could really do" Zane said from a slight distance with a cool tone and smirk on his face. "Whenever you do get serious, tell me" then Zane and Alexis walked away.

Ryouu stared at Zane with fire in his crystal black eyes, _"That's the one I really wanna duel"_

"So newbie, welcome to Duel Academy!" Jaden said to the boy. "My name's Jaden. If you don't mind me asking, why are you being accepted in the middle of the school year?"

"Well I was actually on a journey that, Kaiba sponsored for me, to go pro but, certain issues, requires one of two things. Either you can start off as a new recruit in a sponsored event, or you can go to a duel school for at least three years, and then get sponsored by someone. There aren't any events coming up, so Kaiba pulled some strings and got me a chance to get into Duel Academy and now I'm here" the young boy said with a grin.

"Wow, if Kaiba was sponsoring him, he must be good. Ohh yeah, I'm Toukai. Hey Ryouu, how about a duel tomorrow after you get settled in your dorm?"

"Sure, but how do I find out how what dorm I'm in?"

Just then, Nara walked in and walked up to Ryouu and told him he was in the Obelisk blue dorm next to Zane's room before stomping off again.

"Wow, the Obelisk blue dorm huh? Come on and we'll show you were that is" Nizone said.

"Dang this is a big room" Ryouu said as he began to unpack his bag and put on one of the first year Obelisk jackets, except this one was sleeveless, revealing Ryouu to be a slightly well muscled physique with a dark tan skin tone.

Alexis began to blush as she passed by. "My, aren't we fit" she said mockingly.

Once Ryouu noticed Alexis, he promptly took the vest off, put on a white-green short sleeved shirt on and covered it with his own silver version of the one he just tried on to cover said muscle.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked as his cheeks turned a little red.

"Ohh, I was just going to Zane's room, but looks like Ryouu made it" She said.

"Yeah' looks like we get to see more of each other" Ryouu said sly to the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"I guess we will" Alexis replied with a mischievous smirk. Then Jaden began to blush and pout.

"Well everyone, let's give Ryouu a chance to settle in. We'll meet up at the Obelisk duel room." Alexis said as the group departed.

"_Well, all of these people look like really good duelists. I'm gonna have a lot of fun here!"_

**And that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The idea was basically to introduce the main characters, but It seemed a little short to me. The next chapter may also be short, but after that they shall get a little longer. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Any review will be greatly appreciated! After all, it IS the fans that keeps the author going! This is Rizengan, signing out.**


	2. Duel! Beasts vs Zombies

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel School**_

The gang arrived at the pre-determined meeting spot, at around 8:00 A.M.

Today was an exceptionally good day in everyone's opinion because it was a free day, so they didn't have to go to their classes.

"Are you ready" Toukai asked getting straight to the point, as soon as Ryouu showed up. Toukai was also an Obelisk blue, but he started of as a Ra yellow.

"Well if you want to duel already, the lets go!"

"Duel!" the two yelled as the got their disked ready.

"I'll start" Toukai said with a huge grin as he looked at the card he drew before placing it on the field. "I summon _Zombie Catacomb_ in attack mode. Then a zombie appeared with, juggling three grenades (Atk: 1400, Def: 0). "Now I'll play one face down card and end my turn."

"Wow, Toukai managed to get that monster on the field already?" Nizone said sounding quite surprised. "I don't get it, what's so special about that monster?" Jaden asked. "Well, that may not be his strongest monster, as you know from your last duel with him, but he built his entire deck around that one card's effects" Nizone said proudly_. "I wonder how Ryouu's gonna get outta this one"._

"Good, now I summon _Wolf Warrior: Leader of the Pack _(Atk: 2000, Def: 1600) in attack mode. Thanks to his special ability, all my monster zones are filled with Wolf Tokens, giving me four of them. Now attack his Zombie Catacomb." Ryouu yelled, but after his monster attacked the weaker zombie, the zombie stayed on the field, but Toukai still lost the life points.

"My monsters special effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle" Toukai said.

"Well I'll just end my turn" Ryouu said.

Field Status: Ryouu-Leader of the Pack & 4 wolf tokens, no face downs, 5 cards in hand, 4000

Toukai-Zombie Catacomb, one face down, four cards in hand, 3400 LPs.

"Now I activate Catacomb's (who was now juggling two grenades) special ability, since he was attacked once, this effect activates. The monster that attacked him get it's attack points cut in half, so now that your monster only has 1000 points, Catacomb attacks him. Ryouu's life points dropped down to 3600 as his monster was destroyed. "Now I summon this monster in face-down defense mode and place one face down, that will end my turn" Toukai said coolly.

"Well then, I play the magic card _Wolf Mating Ritual_, which allows me to fuse two monsters in my hand that have _Wolf Warrior _in their names, but instead of going to the grave, I put them back in my deck, shuffle, and then draw two cards. Now I fuse_ Accellord _and _Lionslayer_ to create my signature fusion, _Wolf Warrior: Accellion,_ in attack mode, then a man in blue-ish silver armor with two different wolf pelts wrapped around him appeared (Atk: 2200, Def:2100). Now his special ability activates, since I've got a _Wolf Warrior_ in the graveyard, I can send as many _Wolf Warrior_ from my hand to the graveyard as I want, so I'll send the two I just drew. Now, I'll use the trap card _Howling Justice_. This allows me to send as many cards in my hand to the graveyard to match the amount of monsters you've got on your field, as long as I have a _Wolf Warrior_ on the field, to destroy them, so that means your face down monster is destroyed as I send this card to the grave. Now, Accellion attacks Catacomb." Toukai's life points dropped to 2600. "Now I end my turn" Ryouu said with a grin.

"Well, all he really did was forced three of his own monsters into the graveyard. What do you guys think he's planning" Alexis asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, Pegasus and Kaiba worked together to create several new types of cards and one of them was the Wolf Warriors. Now if I remember correctly, they created 6 new types of cards, each creating their own respective decks, like elemental heroes or destiny heroes and each of these decks plays a specific way. These 'special' decks each have their own way to play, like how the destiny heroes control moves that'll happen in the future. Now although the decks could be altered to do different things, they work best in their original way, and I think his decks style has a lot to do with what is in his graveyard" Zane said in an unusually talkative manner.

"Well, since you attacked Catacomb (who now had one grenade) again, his next ability activates, allowing me to summon any zombie from my hand, regardless of sacrifices, so I summon Imperial Death Lord in attack mode (Atk: 3400, Def: 2300). Due to his effect, he can't attack the turn he is summoned, but next turn, I'm gonna win, so I'll play two face downs, and since my face down monster was destroyed, you will lose 1000 life points during you standby phase, but thanks to Imperials' special effect, every time you take damage, the damage is doubled. Now I end my turn."

"Awesome, Toukai was able to get his best monster on the field, now let's see what Ryouu and his 'special' deck can do" Jaden said mockingly, though really excited.

_Field Status: Ryouu- Accellion & 4 wolf tokens, no face downs, 2 cards in hand, 4000 LPs_

_Toukai-Catacomb & Imperial, one face down, 2 cards in hand, 2600 LPs_

"Well I draw" Ryouu's life points went down to 2000, "and then I'll play one face down and… Now you saw the first half of Accellion's effect, so now the other half activates. Since the monsters were sent to the graveyard one turn ago, his effect activates. For every wolf token I have on the field, they can fuse with one of the _Wolf Warriors_ that was sent to the graveyard last turn. Now I have 4 of both so, I'll fuse them all to summon Wolf _Token: Accellord_ (Atk: 700, Def: 700), _Wolf Token: Lionslayer_ (Atk: 750, Def: 750), _Wolf Token: Leader of the Pack_

(Atk: 1000, Def: 800), and _Wolf Token: Nega_ (Atk: 600, Def: 700) in defense mode, and I'll switch Accellion to defense (2400). Now I end my turn" Ryouu said with a energized look on his face as though he wasn't to lose.

_Field Status: Ryouu-Accellion & Wolf Tokens: Accellord-Lionslayer-Nega-Leader of the Pack, one face down, no cards in hand, 2000 LPs_

_Toukai-Imperial Death Lord& Zombie Catacomb, three face downs, 2 cards in hand 2600 LPs_

"Well Ryouu, you've made some nice moves, but now I'm gonna end this. I activate _Imperial Death Lord's special _ability. I sacrifice Catacomb, since you're obviously not going to attack him again, so Imperial can attack. Now I activate the spell card Zombie Rampage, which allows one of my Zombies to attack every monster on my opponent's side of the field, with the exchange of 1000 life points. Now I activate the spell Zombie Double Attack, which allows my monster to attack twice, and all I have to do is give up 100 life points for every star the chosen Zombie has, so that means I lose 900 points (dropping him down to 1300). Now I activate my final face down card, which cancels out the effect of a monster that causes me to lose life points. Normally I would lose 500 points for every monster Imperial destroys, but not anymore. Now Imperial, ATTACK!" Toukai yelled as he realized he won the duel.

"Not so fast" Ryouu said with a huge smirk that greatly contrasted his earlier face. "I've still got one face down, and I'm using it. It's called _Howl of Fear_ and it allows me to stop my opponent from attacking, and ending their battle phase, so long as I have a _Wolf Warrior_ on my field, so I'm still in the game."

"_Darn, I almost had him_…I end my turn" Toukai said.

"Now, My _Wolf Tokens'_ effects activate. Whenever they attack a monster with higher attack points than them, they are destroyed, but instead of me losing life points, the attacked monster loses attack and defense points equal to the tokens'. Now Nega, attacks." Imperial's attack points went down to 2800 and Nega was destroyed. "Now Accellord attacks Imperial" Imperial's attack went down to 2100 and Accellord was destroyed. "Now Lionslayer attacks Imperial." Imperial's attack points went down to 1250 and Lionslayer was destroyed. "Now Leader of the Pack attacks Imperial." Imperial's attack went down to 250 and Leader of the Pack was destroyed. "Toukai, you did a great job, but it's time to end this. Accellion attack with _Strident Saber Strike_!" Accellion destroyed the weakened Imperial Death Lord, and Toukai's life points dropped to zero.

"Wow that was intense!" Toukai said as he and Ryouu walked over to the others.

"Ryouu, I didn't know you were so good" Alexis said.

"Yeah and Toukai, You did awesome. And you did a great job on getting your best monster out there too" Jaden said as he accidentally brushed his hand against Alexis'.

The two began to blush.

"That was an impressive duel, and I hope one day we get to duel each other" Nizone said before walking off, then he stopped. "Ohh, I forgot to mention, tomorrow a group of pro duelists will be coming over, so make sure you all are at the auditorium by noon. Then he left with Alexis quickly following.

"Ryouu, I have another friend, he had detention for the past two days so you haven't seen him, but he will be at the assembly with us" Jaden said casually before leaving with Toukai and Nizone.

Ryouu headed then headed back to his room

"Report Silver," A strange voice said. "Yes reporting for duties. I have infiltrated the Academy. What are my new orders?" Ryouu replied.

"Hold your position. You will receive new orders tomorrow", "Understood," and with that, Ryouu went to sleep


	3. The New Decks!

_**Chapter 3: The New Decks!**_

AT THE AUDITORIUM

"Well Duel Academy, as a few of you know, today we're having some very special guests" Sheppard said enthusiastically,

Ryouu just stared at the four skeptically. _"If they're my competition then I don't have anything to worry about"_

"These guests were specially chosen by Kaiba and Pegasus to test out some new cards they were working on, because of their progressive dueling skills. These four were at other select Duel schools, and their grades were so impressive, they became pro at the young age of fourteen. Introducing Chouya, Keiko, Ryoma and Gale, the Duel Crusaders!" Sheppard said as the student body began to applaud.

Then Gale picked up the microphone and began to speak, "Kaiba asked us to come here to check out any duelists that showed enough potential to go pro, so while we're here, we will be dueling people and watching people duel to see if any of you are ready to go pro."

"So to start things off, each of us will choose one person in the audience and duel them, so if any body is ready then come on down!" Keiko said as she interrupted Gale.

_*Gale he is average sized and has long dark blue hair that's a similar style to Bakura's, but longer and straighter. He wears long sleeved white shirt, with a black sleeveless vest over it. He also wears black jeans. Keiko has blood red hair as long as Alexis' with blue and green highlights, but her hair is slightly wilder at the end than Alexis'. She wears a short sleeveless white shirt, and a dark blue mini-skirt. Under the mini-skirt, she wears blue shorts, and she is average height and slender with 'womanly' curves. Chouya wears red tight silk pants that clash with her long short blue hair, but match the tight white shirt. She doesn't have the 'womanly physique' Keiko does, but she is tall and slim as well. Ryoma wears a green hat similar to Rex's that covers up his white and black hair. He is young and short and wears an average green shirt that has Egyptian hieroglyphs all over it, to go with his typical blue pants._

Then floods of people ran down to duel the four. Zane and Ryouu just walked over to the side.

"So why aren't you trying to duel them? You seem good enough to beat just about anyone" Ryouu said to Zane.

"Well I am already a pro. What about you" Zane asked in remark.

"Well I guess I could give it a shot" Then Ryouu walked into the crowd to wait for his chance.

The four of them were beating duelists left and right, and by Ryouu's count, Gale was doing the best of all.

Then Nizone stepped up to face Gale.

"Well Gale, looks like I'm gonna be the one to beat you" Nizone said confidently.

"Well then…Duel!" the two yelled as Gale drew six cards, implying he was going first.

"I'll place two cards face down and summon Falzer _Beast: Kaiser _in attack mode_"_ Gale said as a red metal bird appeared infront of him (all the Falzers are red metallic birds; they just look slightly different and have different stat.) With the stats (Atk: 1400, Def: 1600)."Now I end my turn.

"If that's all, then I'm not gonna have any trouble at all beating you. I summon Tin Zephyr (Atk: 1000, Def: 1000), and use spell card Wind's Evolution. This allows me to send my Tin Zephyr to the graveyard to summon the more power Iron Gale (Atk: 2100, Def: 1800) and thanks to his effect, if he's summoned by the effect of Wind's evolution, then the weakest monster on the field is automatically destroyed. Now that you're wide opened, Iron Gale attacks you directly.

But instead of Gale loosing life points, Nizone lost 300.

"What? What the heck just happened" Nizone said with a dumbstruck face.

"Simple, I just used Kaiser's special ability, since he was destroyed; it allowed me to summon a Falzer Beast from my deck. I summoned Falzer Beast: Skeptackle, in defense, and his defense is 2400" Gale explained coolly.

"Well I place one card face down and end my turn."

_Field Status: Gale-Skeptackle (300, 2400), 2 face downs, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Nizone-Iron Gale (2100, 1800), 1 face down, 2 card hand, 3700 LPs_

"Now, I active my face down, Falzer Reborn, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to summon one monster with Falzer in its' name from the graveyard. So I discard Falzer Beast: Ulni, to bring back Kaiser. Now I use Polymerization to fuse Skeptackle and Kaiser to form Falser Beast: Novadrone (an extremely large red metal bird with 6 wings that have blue feathers on them (Atk: 2000, Def: 2600). Now I activate Novadrone's special ability, which summons a Falzer Beast Token for ever Falzer Beast in my graveyard, and I count three". Then three tiny red metal birds appeared, floating in the fetal position. Now I use the trap card _Falzer Overshot!_ This allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field, and a Falzer on mine, so I'll destroy a Falzer Token. Now Novadrone, attack his life point's directly" Gale said as Nizone's life points dropped to 1700.

"Wow you're good, but I'm not done yet. Now I activate the spell card, Desperate Hurricane, which sends all the cards on the field, and in our hands to the deck, then the deck is shuffled and we draw until we have 6 cards." Then Nizone began to grin. "Now I play the trap card Hurricane Revolver Shot, which allows me to summon any monster from my hand but it has to go back into my hand at the end of my turn. I can only do this if I sacrifice 500 life points, which I do. Now I summon Tornado Gunshot (a tall cowboy-like man with twin pistols and super-sized wings appeared (Atk: 2500, Def: 200) and attack your life points directly. Now I play one card face down and end my turn" Nizone said triumphantly.

_Field Status: Gale-no monster, no face down, 6 card hand, 1500 LPs_

_Nizone-no monster, 1 face down, 4 card hand, 1200 LPs_

"Well, since my tokens aren't affected by spell or trap cards, and can't be attacked, they're still on the field, so I sacrifice the two to summon _Falzer Beast: Grand Helix_ (a huge metal fire phoenix with flaming blue wings that's bigger than all the other Falzer Beasts (2750, 2500). Since your face down is obviously a trap, I'll use my own trap, or rather a spell called Mystical Space Typhoon. This allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field, and now that you're defenseless, Grand Helix attacks you directly" Gale said nonchalantly as Nizone's life point's dropped to zero.

Ryouu stared hard at Gale "So he's the one they replaced me with huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked as he overheard Ryouu.

By this time the entire group had gathered around the boy, including Hassleberry, who Ryouu hasn't yet met.

"Well if you guys really must know, before Kaiba sponsored me, I worked at Kaiba's private research facility. He and Pegasus got together a few years ago to create six new card decks. One of decks they made was the one I have, and four other ones were the ones those four have. Well that was about six years ago. I was Kaiba's best subject, so he gave me the deck that Gale now has. Well one day Kaiba decided to add a new series to correspond to the Falzer Beasts, so he took the deck from me to work on it. It was during this time that four new people joined Kaiba's research students, and so Kaiba decided to try and make me pro while I was replaced by Gale, so I took the one deck Kaiba didn't allow anyone to use, my Wolf Warrior deck, and I left. That's the real reason I left Kaiba" Ryouu said while staring coldly at Gale.

While everyone else was gawking at the boy, Zane came to his senses.

"So what can you tell us about that deck of his?" Zane asked in an unusually serious tone, even for him (sorry I forgot to mention this earlier, Zane can back to Duel Academy as an honorary member since he already graduated).

"Well, the Falzer beast series are monsters that aren't overly powerful, but make of for it with their powerful effects and Falzer specific spell and trap card effect. The most dangerous things about the Falzer Beasts are that due to a lot of their effects, the user can summon a lot of them in one turn. Take it from someone who used those cards for three years, the Falzer Beasts are lethal." Ryouu said as a matter-of-factly.

"As for the other three decks, all I know about them is one uses dragons, which are really powerful creatures; this is the deck Keiko uses; the other uses a new series called Metal Beasts, which are almost indestructible and have high defensive powers; this is the deck Ryoma uses; and the last uses birds, which are relatively weak, but really rely on their spell and traps; this is the deck Chouya uses. As for the last deck, I don't know any thing about it. Nor who has it".

Then the group turned to the four pros; when Jaden came up with an idea.

"Hey you guys, if those guys are looking for a fight, then lets give 'em one" Jaden said with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean Jay" Alexis asked.

"Well since their obviously too busy to duel us right now, what if we invite them to four different duels at 8:30 at the courtyard?"

"That could work. I'll tell the four to meet us there. You guys just get your decks ready, and decide who's dueling who" Zane said then walked up to the four.

Then the gang went to their respective dorm room and started to modify their decks.

**AND THAT WAS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	4. Power of the Four Crusaders!

_**Chapter 4: Power of the Four Crusaders!**_

COURTYARD-7:30

"Well sarge, I think it would be best I was to go to war with that Ryoma character" Hassleberry said, only to jump in fear as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Then Zane told the dinosaur specialist, "Sorry, but that kid is mine".

"Yeah, and sorry Hassleberry, but we already decided the match-ups. It's going to be me against Gale, Alexis against Keiko, Zane against Ryoma, and Blaire against Chouya" Jaden said with a smile.

To this, Sy, Hassleberry, Aster, and Chazz all began to pout.

_COURTYARD-8:30_

Then the four arrived. "Well if all four of us are going to duel, then we're doing it one at a time" Gale said.

"And I'm starting off" Chouya interjected, "So who's my opponent?"

"I am," Alexis said as she and Chouya activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" the two yelled.

"I'll go first" Chouya said as she drew her six cards.

"I summon Magnum Shield Hawk (a green hawk with a shield twice as big as it is on its back (Atk: 800, Def: 1200) in defense mode and play two cards face down to end my turn" Chouya said.

"I figured you would start of with some face down cards, so I play the spell card Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field" Alexis said as Chouya's face down cards were sent to the graveyard. "Now I summon Cold Enchanter (a female ice magician (Atk: 1600/ Def: 1200).

"So she's using that deck; she must really be serious" Zane said.

"Now I the spell card Fissure, which destroys your monster. And I activate Cold Enchanter's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I put one ice counter on her, and for every ice counter she has her attack point's increase by 300. Now she attacks you directly" Alexis said as Chouya's life point's dropped to 2100. "Finally I end my turn."

_Field Status: Chouya-no card on field, 3 card hand, 2100 LPs_

_Alexis-Ice Enchanter, no face downs, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Finally; I summon Giant Hawk Harmony (a giant hawk with green and red feather all over (Atk: 1600, Def: 700) in defense mode. Now his effect activates, so ever turn he is in defense mode, I can summon a winged-beast from my graveyard. Now I bring back Magnum Shield Hawk in defense mode. This is when the fun begins. I play the spell card Ascendance of the Winged Beast, which allows me to send all of my winged beasts on the field to the graveyard to summon that many winged beasts with up to two levels higher than the sacrificed monster from my deck. Since both my monsters are level 4, I send them to the grave yard to summon two level six winged-beasts, known as Flying Ashura (Atk: 2000, Def: 2300, and The Crowned Eagle (Atk: 2400, Def: 1600). Both of these monsters have special abilities, but for now, let's just focus on Ashura's. If Ashura is summoned by the effect of Ascendance of the Winged Beast, then she destroys every card on your side of the field, but can't attack this turn. Now that you're defenseless, Crowned Eagle attacks you directly. Lastly, I play a face down and end my turn" Chouya said cockily as Alexis went down to 1600.

"I play card destruction" Alexis said angrily as she and her opponent discarded their hands and drew the same amount of cards Then Alexis got a huge grin on her face as she looked at the cards she drew. "This is game over!"

"What do you think she drew?" Jaden asked to nobody specific.

"Well if she put THAT card in her deck, then she really has won" Zane said with a smirk.

What card?" the group half asked half yelled.

"You'll see" was all Zane said.

Then Alexis' life points dropped to 800. "Now I activate the spell card Goddess of the Ice. With the effect of this card, I sacrifice half my life points to remove as many monsters in my grave yard that have "ice" or "light" in their name as I want to summon my most powerful monster, Light Ice Goddess (a giant female ice version of Obelisk (Atk ?, Def: ?)" Alexis announced as the huge blue monster appeared behind her.

"That thing is pathetic. It doesn't even have points" Chouya said.

"Wrong; for every monster that has light or ice in it's name that is removed from play, my monster gains one thousand attack and defense points giving her 4000 (from the three ice monsters she discarded because of Card Destruction). Now I use the spell card Double Attack, so now… Light Ice Goddess, Attack both of her monsters and end the duel" Alexis said.

I activate my face down trap card, Magical Cylinder, now your monsters attack stops and is redirected to your life points" Chouya said as she expected Alexis' life points to drop to zero, but it didn't.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my monster isn't effect by trap cards, so now, Light Ice Goddess attack with Double Destroyer Blizzard" Alexis yelled as Chouya's life points dropped to zero.

"You were great out there Lex!" Jaden said as he embraced the former with a passionate hug.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time for all that" Zane said as he walked towards Ryoma for his duel.

"Duel!" the two yelled.

"Since your partner went first, I'll go first for our duel" Zane said as he drew his six cards.

"I summon my _Cyberchaos Bird_ (a dark colored cybernetic bird (Atk: 1200, Def, 1500) in attack mode, and now its effect activate which allows me to summon a level four or lower Cyberchaos monster from my deck, as long as it's the only monster I have on the field. Now I summon _Cyberchaos Blade_ (a dark colored cybernetic ball with two large blades protruding from either end (Atk: 2200, Def: 0) in attack mode. Now its effect activates, which allows me to send him the graveyard along with 500 life points to summon a Cyberchaos monster from my hand. So now I send _Cyberchaos_ _Blade_ to the graveyard and drop 500 life point to summon _Cyberchaos Dragon _(Atk: 2300, Def: 1400)_"_ Zane said while a darker version of Cyber Dragon appeared behind him as his life points dropped to 3500. "Next I use the spell card _Cyberchaos Cloning unit_; this allows me to summon a monster from my deck, as long as I have a copy of that card on the field" Zane said as another _Cyberchaos Dragon _appeared next to the first one. "Now I play one card face down and end my turn" Zane said with a smirk.

"Wow Jay, did you see that awesome movie my bro just busted out?" Sy yelled excitedly.

"_So Zane got a new deck as well_" Aster though to himself as he began to smirk.

"I'll summon my _Metal Beast: Copper Lion_ (a metallic-blue lion with its nails and mane made out of black copper (Atk: 1300, Def: 1800) in attack mode, and equip him with the spell _Metal Magic Claw_. Now my Metal Beast attacks your _Cyberchaos Bird_" Ryoma said calmly.

"Now I activate my trap card, _Magical Cylinder_, so now your attack stops and turns on you" Zane said as he waited for the incoming attack to turn around, but the attack kept coming and destroyed Bird, decreasing his life points to 3400.

"What's going on?" Zane asked in a serious manner.

"When a Metal Beast equipped with _Metal Magic Claw_ attacks, any spell or trap card that that targets that monster is destroyed. Now I end my turn" Ryoma said in an almost robotic manner.

"_Damn, that's why Magical Cylinder didn't work…"_

_Field Status: Zane-2 Cyberchaos Dragons, 1 face down, 2 card hand, 3400_

_Ryoma-Metal Beast: Copper Lion, Metal Magic Claw, 4 card hand, 4000_

"I draw." Then Zane began to grin evilly as he glared at the card he drew. "First I'll play one card face down; now I activate the spell card _Power Bond_. This card allows me to fuse monster on my field and hand, but the fusion monster will have double the attack point. Now I fuse the two _Cyberchaos Dragons_ on my field with the one in my hand to summon _Cyberchaos Overlord Dragon _(a darker version of Cyber End Dragon (Atk: 4500, Def: 2300) in attack mode, and due to _Power Bonds_ effect, _Overlord Dragon's_ attack increases to 9000! Now _Cyberchaos Overlord Dragon_, attack _Metal Beast: Copper Lion_ with _Chaos Strident Blaze_ and end the duel" Zane shouted victoriously as the attack connected.

"Sorry Zane, but thanks to _Metal Magic Claw's_ other effect, when a Metal beast is attacked in attack mode, I don't take damage, but _Metal Magic Claw_ goes to the graveyard. And my monster's effect activates; when he is attacked while in attack mode, he's not destroyed, but I would normally still receive damage." Ryoma said with a cheerful grin. "Now your _Power Bond's _other effect activates, causing you to lose 4500 life points!"

"I active my face down trap, _Half Bonded Power_, so instead of taking all of my monster's original attack points, I only take half the damage" Zane said as his life points dropped to 1150. "Now I end my turn".

"I Draw" Ryoma said as he began to grin just as Zane had. "I play the field spell _Metallic Zone_; now, all of my Metal Beasts attack and defense increase by 300, and every time a Metal Beast is sent from the field to the graveyard, I draw 1 card and you discard one. Now I play the spell card _Metallic Strengthening_, so now I sacrifice my _Copper Lion_ to summon _Metal Beast: Harder Metal Copper Lion_ from my deck(a bigger version of Copper Lion with a huge copper sword on its back (Atk: 2000, Def 2500) in attack mode(2300, 2800 because of field spell). Now I active my _Magnetic Attraction_; I can only activate this if I have a _Harder_ or _Softer Metal_ monster; this allows me to summon the opposite of the two in defense mode from my deck, so now I summon _Metal Beast: Softer Metal Steel Eagle_ (a giant metallic-green eagle with its talons, beak, and feather wings made of steel with a huge steel shield on its back (Atk: 2200, Def: 2300) (2300, 2600 because of field spell). Now I place

One card face down and end my turn" Ryoma said.

_Field Status: Zane-Cyberchaos Overlord Dragon, no face downs, no card hand, 1150 LPs_

_Ryoma-Metal Beasts: Harder Metal Copper Lion & Softer Metal Steel Eagle, one face down, three card hand, 4000 LPs_

"I Draw. Hmm? Now I play the spell card, _Cyberchaos De-Fusion Re-Fusion_. Now, by sacrificing half my life points, I can defuse one Cyberchaos until the end of my turn, in which my monsters will refuse. Something you may not know, my monster can also be fused by two _Cyberchaos Kaiser Dragons_, and that's who I'm summoning" Zane said as Two darker cybernetic versions of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk: 3300, Def: 2200) appeared behind him as his life points dropped to 575. "Now _Cyberchaos Kaiser Dragon,_ attack _Metal Beast: Harder Metal Copper Lion _with _Cybernetic Strident Blaze!"_ Zane said as Ryoma's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2000. "Now before you wonder why you lost points, it was because my monster's effect; after it destroys a monster, on top of the battle damage, the controller also takes damage equal to the monsters attack points; the only drawback is that I lose 500 life points after that" Zane said as his life points dropped to 75. "_Since you lose points before I do with this effect, this next attack will win me the duel_. Now _Cyberchaos Kaiser Dragon_, attack _Metal Beast: Softer Metal Steel Eagle_ with _Kaiser Strident Blaze_!" Zane yelled in excitement he hadn't felt since he last dueled Jaden.

"sorry Zane, but I activate my face down, _Grand Metallic Shield_, so by sacrificing 1000 life points, for one turn, my Metal Beast can't be destroyed in battle, and I don't take damage" Ryoma said as the incoming attack bounced of his Metal Beast and his life point's hit 1000.

"I end" Zane said nonchalantly as his monster refused into the great and powerful monster they used to be.

"I draw, and now I'll end this. Now I activate my most cherished spell card, Metallic Twilight Fusion. I can only use this card if I have less than half the life points I started with, and a Metal Beast in my hand, field, and graveyard. Now I remove Metallic Beast: Harder Metal Copper Lion from my grave, Metal Beast: Softer Metal Steel Eagle from my field, and Metal Beast: Neutral Metal Lead Shark (a giant metallic-red tiger shark with a huge Magnet on its back (Atk: 2400, Def: 2000) to summon the almighty _Metal Beast: Twilight Metal Chimera _(a large dark metallic colored beast with a blue lion body, green eagle front legs, blue lion hind legs, black mane, green eagle head, and long and slender shark tail and stands on its two hind legs flapping its huge grey wings (Atk: 4500 Def: 4500) and since I've got my field spell, his points increase to 4800 each. Now that my monster is stronger than yours; _Twilight Metal Chimera_ attacks _Cyberchaos Overlord Dragon_ with _Twilight Magnetic Shock_!" Ryoma said as the power black and white beam destroyed _Overlord Dragon_ and reduced Zane's life points to 0.

Then entire gang was dumfounded.

"I don't believe it…My brother actually lost, and with such a powerful deck too" Syrus said with an awestruck face.

"I thought he had that kid for sure" Alexis interjected.

"Wow, I'm not sure if I would've even been able to beat Zane if he was using that deck, but that kid did it AND made it look easy" Aster said looking as stupified as the rest of the group.

Chazz just put on a hard face and said "If I was dueling that kid, I woulda Chazzed him up".

Then Zane walked over to the rest of the group with a satisfied look on his face.

"And what are you so happy about? You just lost a duel to a punk, and made our team look weak" Aster said angrily.

"Calm down Aster, Ryoma did good and deserved to win; besides, we won the first match, so even if our team only wins one more, then we will at least tie, and if that happens; then we'll just pick someone to represent our team as they d the same. Then, whoever wins that match, takes the win for their team" Zane said in a more mellow tone then one would expect from the boy.

_WITH TEAM CRUSADE_

"That was an excellent duel Ryoma. Not only did you beat their teams' strongest player, but you also tied up the score" Keiko said as she shot a death glare at Chouya.

"Well, we can celebrate after our team has won; as for now, it's your duel Keiko, so don't lose" Gale said in his typical serious fashion.

AS Keiko walked up to the field to see her opponent, she gasped at the sight. Instead of Blaire like she was expecting, Chazz stepped up to the field.

"_I don't know why they switched, but it doesn't matter, I will win no matter what"_

"Duel!" the two yelled.

"Lady's first" Keiko said as she drew her 6 cards "and I summon Slight Spirit Dragon (Atk: 1800, Def: 1000) in attack and place two cards face down to end my turn" the full figured red head said.

"Now I get a chance to bust out my new monsters as well. Every person in our group got a new card after we passed last year, as a reward for saving the world, and this duel is the first time I get to use mine. Now I summon Armed Dragon lvl 3 (Atk: 1200 Def: 800) in attack mode, now I place one face down and end my turn" Chazz said.

_Field Status: Keiko-Slight Spirit Dragon, two face downs, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Chazz-Armed Dragon lvl 3, one face down, 4 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"I draw. Now I activate my Slight Spirit Dragon's special effect, which allows me to send it to the graveyard, along with two other dragons from my hand to the graveyard to summon Giant Kaiser Dragon (Atk: 2500, Def: 1800) from my hand" Keiko said as a huge dragon appeared behind her looking a lot like of a very muscular Red Eyes. Then two small water-like dragons appeared on either side of the huge dragon. "And since the monsters I sent to the graveyard were Mini Water Dragon(s) (Atk: 1000, Def: 1000), their special ability activates; if they're sent from my hand to the grave, they're summoned in defense mode at my end phase, so I end my turn" Keiko said with a grin as she got such a powerful monster on the field.

"Now the fun will to begin. I'm gonna _Chazz you up_!" Chazz said as he drew his card. "Now I activate my Armed Dragon lvl 3's effect, which allows me to sacrifice it to summon Armed Dragon lvl 5. Now I activate my new card's effect, so when an Armed Dragon lvl 5 is summoned, I can send it to the graveyard to summon this monster from my deck or hand; now I send Armed Dragon lvl 5 to the grave to summon my gift card, LightArmed Dragon lvl 5 (a white version of Armed Dragon lvl 5, with the armor a light blue color (Atk: 2400, Def: 1200) in attack mode. Just a little heads up, when my LightArmed Dragon lvl 5 destroys one of your monsters, it can attack one more time to another monster with equal or lower attack points on your field, but it can only attack twice per turn. Now LightArmed Dragon, attack Mini Water Dragon with LightArmed Slash" Chazz said as the small water dragon was destroyed. "Now destroy her other Mini Water Dragon with..." Chazz began but was cut off by Keiko.

"Activate my face down trap, Dragon's Spirit Last Protection, so if a dragon was destroyed during your battle phase, then no other monster on my side of the field can be destroyed for the remainder of your turn" The scarlet haired girl said slyly.

"Fine, then I'll activate LightArmed Dragon's special effect, so during the end phase of the turn it destroyed a monster, it get sent to the graveyard to summon LightArmed Dragon lvl 7 (a bigger version of LightArmed Dragon lvl 5 (Atk: 2800, Def: 2000). Now I end my turn" Chazz said disappointedly.

_Field Status: Keiko-Giant Kaiser Dragon & Mini Water Dragon, one face down, 1 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Chazz-LightArmed Dragon lvl 7, one facedown, 2 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"I draw" Keiko started, "and now I activate my face down spell, Premature Burial, which allows me to bring back a monster from my grave, at the cost of 800 life points. Now I bring back my Mini Water Dragon" Keiko said as her life points dropped to 3200 and Mini Water Dragon came back to the field. Now I play the spell card Dark Expanding H2O, which allows me to sacrifice all the Mini Water Dragon's on the field, so now I summon two Darkened Water Dragons (huge purple water dragons (Atk: 2800, Def: 2600) from my hand and deck, and thanks to it's effect all dragons on your side of the field lose 400 attack points, then mine gains that much" Keiko said with a sparkle in her eye, but then Chazz interrupted.

"Sorry, but as weird as it may seem, my LightArmed Dragons are fairy type monsters, so your dragons' effect has no effect on them what so ever" Chazz said with the same twinkle in his eye.

"Ohh pooh, oh well, since that wasn't my best move anyway, now I used the spell card, Polymerization, so now I fuse my two Darkened Water Dragons along with Giant Kaiser Dragon to summon my newest and most powerful monster" and to that Gale began to smirk, "Darkened Water Kaiser Dragon-Lasevior" Keiko said proudly as a titanic purple dragon that had the typical long and slender stereotype dragon body, with two large blue ice wings appeared behind her (Atk: 5000, Def: 2500). "Now Lasevior, attack his LightArmed with Holy Darkness" the girl said as the giant dragon shot a beam of pure darkness.

"Ohh no, Jay, Chazz lost. Now it's all up to you!" Syrus cried.

"Relax Sy, like I always say, it's not over until the last card is played" Jaden said sounding surprisingly wise.

"I activate my face down trap, Ridiculous Desperation, now by sending my entire hand to the grave, I can stop your attack, and end you turn" Chazz said as his monster was spared. "I draw! Good, _just the card I needed_!" Chazz thought to himself with a mischievous grin. "Now I play the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and ditch these two. Now I activate LightArmed Dragon lvl 7's special ability, so now I send one card from my hand and him to the graveyard to summon LightArmed Dragon lvl 10! (a white version of Armed Dragon lvl 10, with light blue armor (Atk: 3000, Def: 2200)", then Chazz began to laugh maniacally.

"I don't get it what so funny" Alexis asked. Everyone else was just looking at Chazz like he was crazy.

"Why is he laughing? His monster is still weaker than hers…that's it!" Aster said in astonishment.

"What's it?" every asked. "Don't you get it? It all makes sense….Chazz has gone crazy" the grey haired pro said, causing everyone else to fall over (anime-style).

"Shut up and watch losers" Chazz said annoyed. "Just now I sent 5 cards to the graveyard. These five monsters were L-Tanker, I-Sky Jet, G-Dragonite, H-cannonizer Beast, and T-fighter Dragon; now I remove these five from play to summon _MY _best monster, LIGHT Dragon Launcher Canon" Chazz said as a lighter colored version of VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon appeared behind him (Atk: 3500, Def: 2500). Now before you losers say anything about it being weaker than her monster, you should know it has a special ability; so if I send one card from my hand to the grave, I can change the position of a monster on the field, and that monster can't change its position until after the controllers next turn, but if I don't have a card in my hand to discard, then the card on top of my deck is instead sent to the grave. Now send the top card on my deck and change your overgrown mud puddle to defense mode. Ohh and I forgot to mention one more thing about my Dragon Launcher's effect, one per turn I can take a card that was removed from play and add it to my deck before shuffling, then I draw a card; and lastly, the effect of the card I discarded is instead of going to the graveyard, it gets removed from play. Now I put this card in my deck and end my turn" Chazz said triumphantly while everybody, except Aster and Zane, stared in awe at the awesome move Chazz made.

_Field Status: Keiko-Darkened Water Kaiser Dragon (defense), no face downs, no card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Chazz-LightArmed Dragon lvl10 & LIGHT Dragon Launcher Cannon, no face downs, no card hand, 4000 LPs_

"I draw. Now I end my turn" Keiko said angrily.

"Now it makes sense; the reason Keiko didn't play anything is probably because she drew a monster, and if she summons a monster, and LightArmed Dragon destroys it, even in defense mode, she'll still take damage, thanks to it's special ability" Aster said as he wised up to the duel_. "Even so, how's he gonna get rid of that Darkened Water Kaiser Dragon?"_

I Draw. Now I activate my second and last Graceful Charity, so I draw these three cards and get rid of these two" but instead of putting them in his grave, Chazz put them in his pocket, signaling that they were removed from play. "Now I activate my Cannon's effect again, so I send this card to the grave (this one actually went to the grave) to keep your monster in defense. Now I end my turn" Chazz said wearily. _"Only one more turn"_

"I draw." Then Keiko's face began to light up with joy. "Now I activate the card Sacrifices Payoff, which allows me to take one spell card, show it to you, and then add it to my hand, but I can't use it this turn." Then she showed him the card and put it in her hand. "The card is called Near Total Wipe-Out, and by dropping 2000 life points, I can destroy every card on the field except one of mine."

"Good thing I'm gonna win this turn!" Chazz said aloud as he drew his card, much to everyone's surprise. "Now I'll summon my last powerful monster, Okami King (a stronger version of Ojama King (Atk: 0, Def: 3500). I can only summon him one turn after Okami Red, Blue, and Purple are all removed from play, and since they're ability causes them to be removed instead of going to the grave; when I put those three cards in my pocket, it was the Okami bro's. Now I summon Okami King in attack mode. But I'm not done yet; now I play the spell card Okami's Power-Up, which not only switches Okami King's (Atk: 3500, Def: 0) attack and defense, but it also does that to your Dragon (now 2500 Atk, 5000 Def). Now I'm gonna _Chazz you up_; Okami king takes out your monster, while LIGHT Dragon Launcher Cannon and LightArmed Dragon Attacks your life points directly! Fear 'The Chazz'!" Chazz said as Keiko's life points' dropped to zero.

Then Chazz walked back over to the crowd of screaming morons he called his friends.

"Way awesome! Spectacularly super…" Jaden began before being interrupted by Ryouu.

"Good game" was all Ryouu said. "Now Jaden, this will probably be the most important duel so far…Get your game on!" Ryouu said to Jaden as he walked to the battle field.

Gale just gave a cold glare to Keiko as he silently walked past her, giving her 'the chills'.

"Duel" the two said simultaneously.

"Get ready" Jaden said as he drew his six cards, "because I'm using the deck that Yugi himself gave me!" Jaden said aloud, causing everyone to gasp, but struck a much stronger reaction in Ryouu in particular.

"Now I'll start with the spell card Polymerization. Now I Fuse together Angelic Hero Flareon (a tight wearing super hero with fire emanating from his hands and feet (Atk: 1800, Def: 1000) with the Dark Magician (a man wearing purple magician armor (Atk: 2500, Def: 2100) to summon Angelic Hero Flare Magician, but I'm not done yet; now I play the spell De-Fusion, so now I have Dark Magician and Angelic Hero Flareon in attack mode" Jaden said excitedly as this was the first duel he'd ever used this deck in.

"Since when did that SLACKER get to meet the King of Games?" Chazz protested angrily.

"And why'd Yugi give him THOSE cards and the DARK MAGICIAN?" Toukai added.

"Jaden too..." Aster said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Syrus with a hint of anger in his voice because of Aster's shadiness.

"Relax you guys. We'll explain everything after the duel. Besides, you should be more impressed that your friend just got two monsters on the field, and one is the Dark Magician" Aster said coolly as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Now I throw down a face down and end my turn" Jaden finished.

"I draw" Gale said with a grin. "Y'know Jaden, I doubt you'll be able to win, even with your hero's. Now I play the trap card Falzer-Counter Hatch, so if I don't have any monsters on the field, then I can special summon as many Falzer monsters to my side, for every monster you have, but they must have an equal or lower level then yours; so I summon Falzer Beast: Ulni (Atk: 1800, Def: 1900-level 5) and Falzer Beast: Kaiser (Atk: 1400, Def: 1600-level 4)" Then two eggs appeared, and hatched; giving birth to Kaiser and Ulni. "Now I play Double Deal Shot, so I send one card on both of our field to the grave; my Falzer Beast: Kaiser, and your face down card" Gale said as his monster was sent to the grave, only to be replace by a much bigger bird. "Don't forget Kaiser's special ability; when he's destroyed, I can summon another Falzer beast to take his place, and I summon Falzer Beast: Glare Phoenix (Atk: 2600, Def: 1500). Ulni attacks Flareon and Glare Phoenix attacks dark magician" Gale said as Jay's monsters' were destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500. "Because of its effect, Falzer Beast: Glare Phoenix is now sent to the graveyard, but leaves two Falzer tokens in its place. And lastly, when Ulni is on the field you draw one card. I end my turn". Gale said with an emotionless look in his cold blue eyes.

_Field Status: Jaden-no cards on field, 1 card hand, 3500 LPs_

_Gale-Falzer Beasts Ulni & 2 Falzer Tokens, no face downs, 2 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Now I draw. Now I play…" Jaden said as he drew two cards before being interrupted.

"Y'know Jaden, Yugi was the one who helped the four of us get into the pro leagues; besides Kaiba; and if you were to impress me, than I could probably introduce you two" Gale said mockingly, but Jaden didn't notice.

"Would you really?" Jaden asked with joy.

"Well I did come here in search of people ready to go pro, but you still have to prove to me your ready"

"All right then, it's time to get my game on. I play the spell card Fusion recovery so I add both Polymerization and…" Jaden was saying

"Yes, now Jaden can bring back Dark Magician and take control of this duel" Toukai said happily.

"Sorry guys, but instead I'm bringing back Angelic Hero Flareon" Jaden said as a matter-of-factly.

"But why" Toukai questioned.

"Just watch closely" Jaden said with a huge grin. "Now I play Polymerization, and fuse Flareon with the Burstinatrix in my hand. Now this is were it gets fun; you see when ever an Elemental Hero fuses with an Angelic hero, there are two possible choices it can create. One is an Elemental Hero while the other is an Angelic Hero. So I summon Angelic Hero Flare Buster (Burstinatrix with orange armor on her chest and limbs) (Atk: 1900, Def: 1600), and thanks to her special ability, once a turn, you lose 700 life points for every monster you have on the field" Jaden said as Gale's life points was docked to 3300. "Now Flare Buster attacks Ulni with Flaming Uppercut" Jay said as Ulni was destroyed while Gale's life points dropped to 3200 and Jay's dropped to 2700.

"Hey what gives" Jaden questioned before receiving an answer from Gale.

"Simple; when Ulni is sent to the grave, you lose 400 points for each Falzer on the field, and thanks to my tokens, I count two" Gale said in a way that made Jay feel like a baka.

"Well, since it's my turn, I draw. Now I Play the spell Falzer New Born, so I sacrifice the two tokens on my field, and replace them with two Falzers from my deck that are level 4 or lower; now I summon Falzer Beasts Skeptackle (Atk: 300, Def: 2400)and Grion (Atk: 1200, Def: 800) in attack mode. Next I play the spell card Fallen Birds last Resort, so by sending one card in my hand to the grave, for every Winged-Beast in my grave, your monster loses 600 points, and since all Falzer monsters are winged-beasts, and I have 4 in the grave, your monster is now at o. Now Skeptackle attacks your monster" gale said as Jay lost his monster and 300 life points. "And thanks to Skeptackle's special effect, when ever it deals damage to your life points, I can bring back one card from my grave, so welcome back Ulni. Now I sacrifice Skeptackle and Kaiser to summon Grand Helix" Gale said as Skeptackle and Ulni flew into the air, were they collided with each other, and Grand Helix (Atk: 2750. Def: 2500) appeared behind him, bringing three Falzer Tokens with it due to its effect. "Now Grion attacks your life points directly" Gale said as Jaden's life points dropped to 1400. "Now I end"

_Field Status: Jaden- no monster, 1 face down, 2 card hand, 1400 LPs_

_Gale-Falzer Beasts Grand Helix & Grion, three Falzer Tokens, no face downs, 1 card hand, 3300_

"I don't get it. Why is he only using the Falzers when _the other ones_ are so much better" Keiko said confused.

'Don't you remember? He said he wasn't gonna _those_ monsters until he duels Ryouu, to see how good they are against the Falzers' previous owner" Ryoma said as a matter-of-factly.

"Man this is intense!" Jaden said loudly as he drew his card. "Now I play a monster face down and activate the spell card Blinding light, which turns all monsters face up" Jaden said with a huge grin as the monster he just set turned face up, revealing Magician of faith.

"Nice move" Gale said with a smirk. "That activated her flip effect, so now you can add one of your spell cards from your grave and add it to your hand. I assume you got that card from Yugi as well?"

"Heck yeah! But these cards aren't the only thing I got from Yugi; he also helped me come up with this move. Now I add Fusion Recovery to my hand, but since I'm using it now, it really doesn't matter; so now I add Polymerization and Avian in my hand. Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse both Avian and Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Staticman (not sure if it's a real monster, but I saw it in some fanfic that I was reading, and decided it would be perfect for this move (Atk: 2200, Def: 1500). Now Staticman attacks your Grand Helix with Tempest Static Strike" Jaden yelled excitedly as his golden brown winged monster shot a spiraling ball of lightning to at the much bigger phoenix.

"Are you trying to commit suicide? You're monster is weaker than mine" Gale said in a half furious speech.

_(FYI-in the fanfic that I read that had Staticman in it. Jaden Duels an OC who's name is Christopher Gale, but the author also starts calling Gale for short. *It's called __The Pro Leagues: Yugioh! GX Season IV__, and is one of my favorite fanfics_).

But just as Gale finished talking, the lightning struck Grand Helix, destroying it and cutting Gale's life points down to 2475.

"What? Why the hell did MY life points drop? Why is your monster still on the field; and why is my monster in the grave?" Gale asked madly as he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Chill out dude, it's just my monster's effect. When ever it attacks your monster, the monster's original attack is split in half, so your monster only had 1375 when it battled my Staticman. Well, since there ain't anything else I can do, I'll just end my turn" Jaden said with a wink.

"Nice duel Jaden. I am impressed with the power of your hero monsters, but that's still not enough to stop me and my _Falzer Beasts_" Gale said with a serious face even though he was grinning.

"What's he talkin about? Does he really think he's got Jaden beat? Dat's just madness" Nizone said with his New York accent.

"Quite the contrary, boy; and you should do as best you can not to forget your place. After all, I did defeat you, and quite easily might I add" Gale said angrily; the smirk he was sporting a second ago was replaced with a scowl.

"As I was saying" Gale began as he drew his card, "Thanks to Grand Helix's special ability, whenever it's destroyed, it returns to my field during my next standby phase". Then Grand Helix Appeared behind Gale with its original stats (Atk: 2750, Def: 2500). "Now attack Staticman with Grand Inferno" Gale exclaimed as Grand Helix shot a stream of blue fire at Staticman, blowing him into a million pieces and reducing Jaden's life points to 650.

"Now Grion attacks your life points directly and end this duel" Gale screamed as Grion shot several purple fire balls at Jaden.

But just before the fire balls hit him, a transparent image of Staticman appeared in front of him and took the attack, sparing Jaden's life points before fading away. "Sorry Gale but I activate Hero Spirit, and since an elemental hero was destroyed this turn, I can stop the damage from one of your attacks. I'm still in the game!"

"Well it looks like this is the last turn Jaden gets. He doesn't have any cards in his hand and is staring at two powerful creatures" Aster said with a grin as he was waiting to see the outcome.

Mean while, Alexis, Syrus, Toukai, Nizone, Jesse, and Tyranno were all trying to cheer their friend on. "Come on Jay, get your game on!"

"Well here goes everything. I Draw!" Jaden said with a huge smile on his face. "This duel is over!"

Then everyone began to gasp and hold their breath with suspense.

"I drew the trap card…" Jaden said slowly trying to build the suspense. "…Elemental Recharge" the boy said while still smiling. This caused entire group to tip over and fall anime style.

"YOU STUPID SLIFER SLACKER! YOU MADE US WAIT AND WORRY AND_ THAT'S _ALL YOU GOT?" Chazz screamed nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Well sorry you guys but I don't have anything I can do so I guess I lose the du…" but before Jaden could finish his sentence, Gale interrupted.

"I quit" he said warmly. "That means your team wins. And since you guys beat us, than you all will come with us when we head back to domino city and we'll help you go pro. Come on guys, let's go to our hotel room" said Gale as his team walked off.

"This is so totally awesome! We're gonna go pro" Jaden said to the gang as they looked at one another with great confusion.

"I don't get it? Why did he quit when he obviously had the game won?" Alexis asked innocently as she stared at Jaden.

"Isn't it obvious? He obviously wanted to keep his word that if our team one he would help us go pro" Aster said nonchalantly to the now angry Alexis, but before Alexis could do anything to Aster, Jaden jumped on her to console her.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Jay, but could you please get off of me" Alexis said calmly but with a slight blush while Jaden was lying on top of her.

"Ohh…Sorry Lex" the boy said while blushing as got off of her and helped her up.

"Awww; isn't that cute" Blair said mockingly. "Look at the two little lovers".

"Shut the hell up Blair" Alexis said angrily as a vain in her forehead began to throb.

"Damn…So Alexis and Jaden are dating?" Ryouu asked disappointedly, which made Alexis blush and Jaden pout.

"No Ryouu, they're not going out" Syrus said reassuringly but before he could finish his sentence, Ryouu busted saying "so I still have a chance!" That caused Alexis to turn bright and Jaden to pout even more.

"But Ryouu that's what I was trying to tell you" Syrus whispered in Ryouu's ear. "Ever since this incident our group had with an evil organization called the Society of Light, it's been painfully obvious those two love each other." This made Ryouu pout.

"Well guys, it's about time we go tell Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler what's going on; besides, we need to get packed anyway" Zane said as he began to head back to the academy.

_CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD'S OFFICE_

"So you all are headed to Kaiba Corp. and the pro leagues?" Chancellor Sheppard asked with great sorrow that all his greatest students were leaving.

"Sorry old man, but yeah and we're leaving tomorrow morning" Jaden said with a grin.

"Well if you go then at least tell Kaiba I said for him to keep an eye on you guys" the chancellor asked as the group left his office to get ready for the long journey ahead.

_JADEN'S DORM-1:30 A.M. _

As Jaden was lying on his bed staring at the roof, Alexis walked in. "Are you woke Jay?" Alexis asked the boy.

"Yeah...What's up Lex?" Jaden ask as he sat up.

"Well I guess I'm just feeling a little scared" Alexis said as she began to blush.

By now Jaden was sitting on the edge of the bed and signaled for Alexis to come sit next to him; which she did.

"Yeah Lex, I know what you're feeling. It's kinda like how I felt when I first went to meet Yugi. I was feeling nervous and didn't think I could go through with it, but I had a good friend to come with me and calm me down; of course I only had Aster, but you have me" Jaden said as he grabbed and held on to Alexis' hand.

"Thanks Jay" Alexis said before lying down with Jaden. The two talked about what they had gone through in the past three years before the two fell asleep. _"So glad that I've got you…"_


	5. Road to Pro!

_**Chapter 5: The Road to Pro!**_

It was about 9:00 A.M. and everyone met up at the airport. The GX gang had just arrived, but the Crusaders had been there for several minutes. The crowd over teenagers were cheering and cheesing and hamming it up. While waiting for their plain to arrive, the group began to duel each other. Jaden dueled Alexis (duh), Tyranno dueled Blair, Toukai dueled Ryoma, Nizone dueled Jesse, Syrus dueled Chouya, Chazz dueled Gale, Zane dueled Aster, and Ryouu dueled Keiko.

"Flight A-37 to Domino city leaves in twenty minutes. All passengers please board now" the overhead speaker said as the group picked up their respective decks and their bags and got on the plane… _"WE'RE GOING TO DOMINO CITY!"_

_ON THE PLANE_

The seating arrangement on the plane was the same as the duel opponents. Jaden sat next to Alexis (duh again), Tyranno sat with Blair, Nizone sat with Jesse, Chazz sat with Chouya, Syrus sat with Gale, Zane sat with Aster, and Ryouu sat with Keiko (_there will be pairings, but not any boy x boy or girl x girl)._

"Thank you Jay. I'm not nervous any more, but I'm really tired" Alexis said before putting her head on Jaden's shoulder and going to sleep.

"_Your welcome_" Jaden thought to himself as he placed his arm around her.

"So Keiko, how did you end up with Kaiba Corp.?" Ryouu asked the curvy 16 year old teen.

"Well since you were in his 'special' group as well, then I guess there's no harm in telling you. I was young; about 6 years old when it happened. I went to a duelist prep school. Because my parents are some of the planet's riches people, they were able to get me the best cards money could buy and the world's best duel tutors. I had the highest grades in the entire school, so naturally, Kaiba came to the school in search of talented youths for his research school, and I agreed to go with him. That's basically how I ended up their; you?" the girl said slyly as she reversed the question on the 'silverette'.

"Me? Well…basically I grew up a screw up, got introduced to the game and then I blew up".

Then Keiko hit him hard in the left arm, since they were sitting on the left side, and she had the window seat. "I'm serious, how did you get mixed with Kaiba's research group?" the girl asked with a smile as she was having fun with a 'seat buddy'.

"Why do you care so much" the boy asked earnestly, making Keiko blush.

"Well why did you ask me in the first place" the red head snapped back, still sporting a smile.

Then Ryouu's face got serious. "Don't flatter yourself. It's not like I cared, I was just trying to break the silence" Ryouu said with such an uncaring and emotionless expression it made Keiko feel bad.

Then the boy started to show a sincere smile, "well I guess I was a little interested" he teased.

Keiko began to blush again, but pressed on. "So how did you end up with Kaiba?"

"Well, I grew up an orphan. I never knowing my parents, and since I chose to grow up without a foster family, I had to fend for myself and live on the streets. During the first few years of my life, I stole everything I could get my hands on that would help me survive. One day though, I found a stack of duel monsters cards someone left in a public bathroom. The deck itself was pretty decent, but it wasn't anything special, so I went around stealing other cards so I could make a powerful deck, but all the cards I got were just able to destroy one another. One day I came up with a strategy that would take me pretty far on the streets; it was a strategy that would constantly destroy the cards on the field, giving me a chance for a direct attack. With this strategy, I went around placing bets on the people I dueled and for the most part went unbeatable; that is until one day. I didn't really know any famous duelists that didn't duel underground, so when he came to me I had no clue who he was. Then the duel started, and I took a quick lead, dropping him to half his life points, but then he summoned a monster I will never forget; the Dark Magician" the boy said completely serious.

But this only made Keiko gasp. "Huh…you don't mean the guy you were dueling was…" but before she could finish her sentence, Ryouu interrupted.

"Yep…the King of Games himself; Yugi Moto. Anyway, after he evened up our life points, I managed to destroy his magician, but he just summoned the more powerful Dark Magician of Chaos, and I lost the duel. Yugi talked to me about the importance of honesty and the heart of the cards, and several days after our duel, he told Kaiba about me and Kaiba came up to me with an offer. I would work for him, and he would give me a nice place to live, so naturally I took the offer" Ryouu said with a smile as he stared into the girl's scarlet red eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Keiko said as she wrapped her arms around the orphan boy to comfort him as he did to comfort her. Then he took this moment of vulnerability and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Zane and Aster were staying silent while Syrus was failing miserably at trying to start a conversation with Gale. Nizone and Jesse were talking about what they would do the next time they dueled Jaden. Toukai and Ryoma were talking about Alexis and Jaden. Chouya was talking about how handsome she thought Aster was, but Chazz was too busy looking through his deck to really pay attention. Blair was staring at Jaden, and Hassleberry was trying hard not to fall asleep. Jaden was enjoying the movie and Alexis was asleep with her head on Jay's shoulder. Ryouu was holding Keiko in his arms' and Keiko was just enjoying the ride.

Then the plane went into a slow descend and the loud speakers came on.

"_Excuse me passengers, but we will be landing soon so please stay in your seats and for those of you up and about, please head back to your seats. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the ride"_ The sky captain said as the descent speed began to increase.

True to the captain's word, the plane landed, and everyone grabbed their bags and left the airport… _"WE'RE AT DOMINO CITY!"_

Then with hoorays and yahoos every now and then, the Crusaders lead the rest of the group to the hotel rooms that they would be staying at. Once everyone got their, Syrus broke the happiness.

"Alright Jay and Aster, it's about time you guys tell us about these new decks and how you two met Yugi" Sy said in a serious manner that clashed with his childish exterior.

"Alright, fine" Aster began as Zane, Jaden, and Chazz walked by his side. "Well as you guys remember, there was that Genex Tournament that we all entered and Jaden won. Well since we made it to the semi-finals, we all got to go to Kaiba Corp. were the three of us met Kaiba, but when we met him he was having an argument with a rather well built man. We tried to defend Kaiba but the guy was just too strong for us, so we challenged him to a duel it was the four of us against him with 16,000 life points, and we narrowly managed to win. To thank us, Kaiba gave our decks'; and me and Jaden got to meet Yugi. Jaden got to meet him because he won the tourney, and you don't really need to know why I got to meet him. Now if you want to know how Jaden got those cards of his, well then just ask him" Aster said coolly while not trying to reveal his 'mission'.

Before anyone could ask him anything though, Jaden had already begun his explanation. "It's really simple actually; once I met Yugi, he gave me a copy of the Dark Magician as my reward for winning the tournament, and when I told him I used the same Winged Kuriboh he gave me to win the tourney, he challenged me to a duel, and said if I could manage to halve his life points; which I did, then he would train me. And he did. During the time that he trained with me, Pegasus gave him a call and said he wanted to create a new type of monster. When Pegasus said this, Yugi looked at me and told Pegasus that a new type of hero was needed; on that corresponded with his deck, and one month later, Pegasus sent Yugi the Angelic Heroes; so Yugi gave me a call and told me he was sending me a new hero deck that had some of his cards in it. About last week is when the deck arrived, and that's all there is to it" Jaden said with a smile as he stared at Syrus.

"_Wow, so not only did you meet and duel Yugi, but you also managed to take away half his life points? How good are you?_

With that the group started to discuss who would sleep with whom. Since there were only 4 rooms, and 16 people, there would be four to a room. They decided to group it as the girls (Alexis, Chouya, Blair, and Keiko) in one room; Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Hassleberry in another room; Ryoma, Toukai, Nizone, and Jesse in the next room; and Zane, Aster, Gale, and Ryouu in the last room. Jaden and Syrus were having a tag team match against Chazz and Hassleberry. The girls were spreading gossip and doing their nails' and hair. Ryoma was arguing with Toukai over who was taller; and Nizone just lost to Jesse in a duel, ad was trying to get a rematch. Zane and Aster were modifying their decks, but Gale was watching T.V. Ryouu on the other and, had just left the room.

He was walking down the hallway and taking in the scenery when he reached Jaden's groups' door. _"I wonder if Jaden would like to come with me"_ The boy thought mischievously as a grin overtook his visage.

Then he knocked on the door and Jaden came out.

"Yeah what's up bro?" Jaden asked as he answered the door.

Then Ryouu got the same mischievous grin on his face. "Well I was on my way to the girls room…do you wanna come?"

"What? Why would I wanna come?" Jaden asked innocently with a blush rushing throughout his face.

"Well Jaden, you can deny it if you want to but every else seems pretty convinced that there's something more going on between you and Alexis than just being friends, but I don't know, so if your not gonna come with me to see Alexis, then maybe you could act as a decoy for me" Ryouu said with a mischievous grin.

This served the purpose Ryouu was hoping it would, as he could see interest pouring into Jaden's face.

_GIRLS ROOM_

"So Keiko, wadda ya think about Ryouu?" Blair asked teasingly. "Yeah, we saw you all wrapped in his arm on the plane" Chouya continued.

Keiko started to blush. "Well he is kinda cute. Don't you think so Alexis" the scarlet eyed girl asked, but Alexis only shook her head in disagreement.

"Ohh whatever" Keiko said with a pout.

Then an envelope slid in the room from under the door addressed to Blair Flannigan.

"Huh; I wander who this is from. It doesn't have the name of the person who sent it" Blair said as she opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside it. Then without another word, the young girl ran out the room, with Alexis and Chouya closely following. Keiko would've also come, except she was last out of the room and when she left, someone grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her away from the other girls.

_WITH THE 3 GIRLS_

"_I gotta hurry so I don't miss him"_ Blair thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could. Alexis and Chouya weren't too far behind, but they were still having trouble keeping up with the dark haired girl.

Then Blair came to a sudden halt, and since Alexis and Chouya wasn't supposed to be following her, the hid so the wouldn't be seen, but could still help her if she was in trouble.

That's when the saw the silhouette of another person wandering the halls. It didn't take long for them to realize who it was as Blair called out his name. "Jaden…We're all alone now, so you can be totally honest with me. You know I like you, so tell me who you like more…me or Alexis" Blair asked seriously.

This caught Jaden off surprise, but when he chose Alexis, said girl turned tomato red and nearly fainted.

"Well then Jaden, we'll duel, and if you beat me then I'll leave you alone, but if I when, then you'll go with me" Blair said and Jaden agreed.

*_they duel and Jaden wins, then Alexis comes out and reveals she heard the whole thing._

_WITH KEIKO_

Keiko tried to scream at the top of her lungs, but the figure just covered her mouth. Keiko was terrified, but since her parents made her take that self defense class that one summer, she knew exactly what to do.

She grabbed the figure by his arms and flipped him on the floor, the stomped her foot on the figure's chest to subdue him.

"Damn Keiko, get your foot off of me" the familiar voice cried out.

"Ryouu!" Keiko shrieked happily as she helped the poor boy up before hitting him hard in the gut.

"UGH…what the hell was that for" Ryouu asked while staggering and trying to regain his balance.

"Because you scared the hell outta me you jerk" Keiko said while trying to sound angry but couldn't completely hide her happiness.

"Ohh, sorry bout that but I had to do something to separate you from your 'girlfriends'" Ryouu said sincerely, but still feeling a little groggy.

Then, for the first time since the got their rooms', Ryouu looked up and saw Keiko, and was mesmerized.

Keiko was wearing a one piece longeray (not sure if I spelled that right). It went from around her chest (under her arm, but had two straps that went over her shoulders) to slightly above her knees. On the ends of the piece, it was a light blue color with a swirled design that went all throughout the piece, but the rest of it was a silky white color that showed off her voluptuous physique.

"…ugh…" was all Ryouu could manage.

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked worriedly, hoping her punch didn't hurt him too bad.

Then Ryouu regained his cool composure. "Yeah I'm fine Keiko; I just wasn't expecting you to look like that is all" Ryouu said with his typical cool swagger.

Then Keiko looked down at what she was wearing and turned bright red.

"Ohh I'm sorry. If Ida known you were coming then I woulda put on something more appropriate" the girl hastily stammered as she tried to use her arms to cover herself.

Then Ryouu slowly walked up to her "Keiko, I'm not offended' I really like what you're wearing. After all, I am just a _man_" Ryouu teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shut up. You're just a _boy_ anyway" Keiko teased back with a grin on her face.

"Well I guess that means I still think you girls are icky then" Ryouu retorted sarcastically as he let her go and headed for the door.

"Wait!…ugh…I mean, you're not a complete boy; after all, you are sixteen" Keiko said while trying to recover from her sudden desperation.

"Well as much as I would love to just hold on to you, the other girls will be here any moment now, so I really gotta go" Ryouu said with a not-so-happy look on his face.

"Well, you can spare one minute" Keiko asked seductively as she ran her hands down her body.

Ryouu stared in her scarlet eyes and felt his hormones jump.

"Well I really do gotta go, but the least I could do is give you a goodnight kiss" Ryouu said as he slowly advanced towards the red head.

Then the two stared at each other for a moment before wrapping their arms around one another and leaning in and giving a rather long 'goodnight' kiss. Just then, some foot steps were heard coming from down the hall, so Ryouu broke the lip lock and rushed outta the room and back to his. _"Whatta great kiss…"_

_WITH Jaden AND THE GIRLS_

Jaden and Alexis were holding hands and walking back to the girls' room with Chouya and Blair closely following. Once they got their, Alexis and Jaden kissed each other and said their goodbyes. Then Jaden snuck back to his room quietly as to not wake anybody up.

It was the next morning and every met up in the hotel lobby. The plan was for Gale's team to take the GX gang to meet Kaiba, then to meet Yugi and sign up for Battle City Gx.

Alright everyone, you can leave your stuff here since you're gonna be staying here fore a while, but make sure you bring your decks with you" Gale said since he was the official leader of this group…for now anyways.

"Now if everyone is ready…Let's go!" and with that, the 16 people departed, making their way to Kaiba Corp. to see the big man himself.

Keiko was walking next to Ryouu; Chouya was trying to get closer to Aster, but he was just shaking her off; Zane was bringing up the rear; Syrus and Hassleberry were walking side-by-side but were arguing over who was Jaden's best friend. Ryoma was giving duel lessons to Toukai and Nizone, but Nizone was just trying to challenge the young lad to a duel. Chazz was walking close to Jesse, but even closer to Blair, but the most surprising of all was that Jaden and Alexis were holding hands.

"Wait just a Slifer hating minute!" Chazz yelled to no one in particular, but was staring hard at Jaden. "Who said a Slifer Slacker like you could hold my Lexi Princesses' hand?" Chazz demanded.

"Calm down Chazz" Jaden started off. "Me and Alexis are going out".

This caused the entire group to stop, but the four girls just smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SLACKER?" Chazz head grew three times it's size and his face turned blood red.

"We'll it all happened last night. I was walking down the hall to find a bathroom when I ran into Blair. Then she came up to me and asked me who I like and I said Alexis. Then I had a duel with Blair to see who I would go with and since I won the duel, Blair said she would leave me alone so I could go with Alexis, but when the duel was over, Alexis revealed herself, and told us she heard everything. After that, she asked me if I meant what I said, and when I told her I did, we kissed. After that, we made it official that we're going with each other" Jaden said hastily while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone began to cheer, except Chazz who began to pout.

"That's enough" Gale said with a stern yet quiet voice. "We need to hurry up and get to Kaiba Corp. so we don't have time for hoorays and what not" Gale said as the group quietly continued their walk.

Then they arrived at Kaiba Corp. "Alright you guys, were here so act like you've got some sense" Gale said as he led the gang to the extra large elevator.

As they rode in the elevator headed to the 25th floor; that peaceful elevator music started to play. "Man I'm so psyched! We're about to meet THE Seto Kaiba!" Jaden said excitedly as he enjoyed the elevator ride.

Then the elevator said "floor twenty five" as it came to a halt.


	6. Kaiba Bros And Yugioh !

_**Chapter 6: The Kaiba Bros. And Yugioh!**_

Then the elevator slowly but sleekly slid open, and on the other side stood a 33 year old Seto and a 29 year old Mokuba talking to a rather old man about military weapons.

"Excuse me Rainer but as you can see, I have some real busyness to take care of" Kaiba said coolly when he saw the elevator open as his white jacket defied gravity.

Then the old bald man took his briefcase and left while mumbling something bad under his breath so Seto Kaiba wouldn't here.

"So Gale, let's get right to the point. You called me over the phone and told me there were a lot of people, but I didn't have this many in mind. So be honest; do you think they all deserve a chance to go pro or are you just trying to do some academy children a favor?" Kaiba asked seriously.

Then Gale stepped forward and slightly bowed his head out of respect. "Well Kaiba, everyone on our team lost their duel except Ryoma, so I really do think these people have what it takes to go full pro" Gale said with equal seriousness.

"Well, I've got a really busy schedule, so just take them to meet Yugi and see what he can make of them" Kaiba said before a dumbfounded look overtook his face. Then Kaiba regained his composure and added "but leave Ryouu with me".

"Yes Kaiba. You heard him, let's go" Gale said as the group (with the exception of Ryouu) headed back inside the elevator. Keiko gave Ryouu one last glare before the elevator door shut.

_IN A DARK LAIR_

"Understood master; we will infiltrate the new Battle City tournament" A man completely covered in a black cloak said to a weird crystal ball.

There were four other people around him; all wearing cloaks. There were two rather small and slender figures, one huge figure, and two slightly taller than average figures.

The five were standing around a dark purple crystal ball in a circle. In front of the each person was a small statue of a demonic arm protruding from the ground, and at the end of the demonic arm was a demonic hand, and each of these hands were holding a deck. But these weren't ordinary decks, instead they had an evil purple or emanating from them.

On the ground carved in front of each arm was a different word.

In front of one of the two smaller persons was the word _Spy_.

In front of the other small person was the words _Soul Reaver_.

In front of the giant fellow was the word _Army_.

In front of the taller than average person was the words _Green Eyes_.

In front of the earlier speaker was the words _Dark Knight_.

"Hehehe sis, we'll wipe the pants off those loser duelists" the small female said to the other.

"Well Ryouu, long time no see" the elder Kaiba said as he signaled for the younger one to go away (and he did).

"Well kid, last time we saw each other, you were in my research facility. Now I don't know why you left, but you took a special deck from me and I think it's about time you gave it back" Kaiba said as he extended his hand.

Kaiba waited several moments for Ryouu to hand over the. deck, but Ryouu just stood there and stared hard at Kaiba.

"Well Kaiba, I've got a mission to do and I need this deck to do it, but I am willing to make a deal with you" Ryouu said with a smirk as he noticed this comment grabbed his attention.

"Hn, what kind of deal" Kaiba asked with a scowl on his face.

"Well, since I used to be the one using the Falzer deck, but now Gale is, and since we'll both be in the upcoming tournament; then I propose if I duel and beat Gale, then you let me keep the deck; but if I lose to Gale, then I'll give you the deck back, and I'll rejoin your research facility. So whatta ya say?" Ryouu asked confidently.

"_Well let me think of the pros and cons. He has the strongest of the decks, not counting the stolen one, but he doesn't know about the new creatures; the Gregars; that were added to Gale's deck_" Kaiba thought to himself as a grin crept onto his visage.

"Alright Ryouu, you have a deal, now leave before I change my mind" Kaiba said as Ryouu hastily flew down the stairs.

By now the group had already exited the building and was walking to the famous card shop of Salomon Moto.

"All right everybody, this is where we're scheduled to meet Yugi at so…" Gale was saying before hearing a faint call in the distance.

Then everyone turned around to see where the call was coming form, but all they could manage to see was a small silhouette slowly approaching.

"Hey you guys, wait up" the figure faintly yelled.

Keiko was the first to realize who the approaching figure was…"Ryouu!" the red cried happily.

Then the whole crowd called the boy, but Jaden's call had the most to say. "Hurry up Ryouu. We're about to meet up with Yugi and sign up for the upcoming Battle City tournament".

Then when Ryouu was mere feet away, Keiko ran up to the boy and jumped into his arms in a really hard hug. "Ryouu you're alright" The girl cried happily. "So what did Kaiba do to you?"

_*If you're wondering why Keiko's so worried about Ryouu, it's because of what happened to them while they were in the research group, but you'll find out about that later._

"Ohh nothing, he just wanted to know how I was doing with my deck, that's all" Ryouu said with an innocent face while staring at Gale. "Now let's hurry up and go see Yugi!"

And so they continued to walk for several more minutes, with Nizone complaining every step of the way, until they reached one very special card shop.

"Hear we are!" Jaden yelled to the rest of the group as they crossed the street and stood right in front of the store door.

But just before they opened the door, it swung opened and an older boy (he looked almost twenty and was wearing all black clothes and had brown spiky hair) ran out of the store and rushed across the street.

"Wonder what that was about? Owell" Alexis said casually as she walked into the store.

Then the rest of the group followed her into the store, and to their surprise, Salomon was lying on the floor unconscious and Yugi was no were to be seen.

"Ohh no…" Alexis said as she was stunned for a moment before coming to her sense. "Zane, Chouya, Nizone, and Syrus, you stay with me to watch over Mr. Moto" Alexis said as she crouched down and lifted the man's head up to make sure he was getting enough oxygen.

"Yeah, and Ryoma, Syrus, Chazz, Blair, and I will go get help" Keiko said as her and the aforementioned people ran of to get help.

"Me, Jaden, and Aster will go after that guy" Ryouu said as those three took off in his direction.

"Well I guess since we're the only ones left, then we'll look for Yugi or Jin" Toukai said as he, Hassleberry, and Jesse went off in a different direction_. "Please be alright Mr. Moto…"_

"There he is" Jaden said to the other two as they began to run even harder.

The man they were following turned around and noticed the three teens that were chasing him. "Damn…I gotta loose those little shits…" Then he made a swift left turn as he ran across the busy street, narrowly avoiding being hit by several cars.

"Damn it you guys. We can't wait for the cars to stop, but he's getting away" Jaden said.

"Rookies…Watch and learn" Ryouu said as he dashed into the street and began to zip between the car; that is until one car 'hit' him.

But as the car 'hit' him, he rolled onto the roof of the car and started jumping from roof top to rooftop until he made it across the street.

"Woaw" Aster said while Jaden just stared with his mouth wide opened. The red light signaled and the two ran across the street were they saw the man running into a run-down old building.

"Let's go!" Ryouu yelled as they followed the man into the rundown building.

"Where'd that bastard get to?" Aster said angrily.

"Over here" Jaden said as he tackled the man and took him to the floor.

But just as Aster and Ryouu arrived, the man threw Jaden off of him and went to the other side of the room.

"What did you do to Mr. Moto?" Jaden asked angrily.

Then the man replied with a smirk, "I just needed the card. That's all, and if you want it back then you're gonna have to beat me in a duel" The man said as he slid his deck into a dark brown duel disk.

"Fine then I'll duel you" Jaden said as he slid his deck in his pale blue duel disk.

"Well then I'll go first" the man said as he drew his six cards. "I'll just stick this monster in defense mode and end my turn"

"I draw to start my turn" Jay said as he drew his six cards. "I'm gonna start this off simple, so I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (a dark skinned warrior with a large cleaver (Atk: 1500, Def: 1600) in attack mode and I'll play one card face down. Now Wildheart attack" Jaden ordered as Wildheart jumped in the air and brought his cleaver down, splitting the face down monster in two.

But the monster that was revealed was Man-Eater Bug, and thanks to its flip effect, Wildheart was destroyed.

"Grr. I end my turn" Jaden said with a scowl.

_Field Status: Thief-no card on field, 5 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Jaden-one face down, 4 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Good." Then man simply replied as he drew his card. "Now I summon the Celtic Guardian (a warrior elf (Atk: 1400, Def: 1200). I'll equip him with the spell card Dragonic Attack, so now my Guardian gains 500 attack points (1900) and becomes a dragon type monster. And I play one card face down and activate Dragon Treasure to power him up to 2200. Now Celtic Guardian attacks you directly with Celtic Cross" the stranger said as the Celtic Guardian did two swipes across Jaden's chest, dropping his life points down to 1800.

"Hah, now you've activated my trap card, Elemental's Halo, so buy sending one Angelic Hero from my hand to the grave, I can summon one Elemental Hero from my deck" Jaden said as he sent Angelic Hero Necro Lancer to the grave and summoned Elemental Hero Neos (a muscular white creature with an antennae on its head (Atk: 2500, Def: 2000).

"I end my turn" the thief said heatedly as he stared at Jaden.

"I draw." Jaden said as he looked unhappy about the card he picked up. "Now I summon Clayman in defense mode (a giant rock statue (Atk: 800, Def: 2000). Now Neos destroys Celtic Guardian" Jaden said as Neos cocked his fist and charged at guardian.

But just as Neos was about to make _contact_ (get it?), the three monsters on the field were destroyed.

"What the hell?" Jaden blurted out in surprise.

You only act on impulse, and that will cost you because I activated the trap card Dragon Breath, which destroyed my dragon and any monster with a lower defense than his attack, which makes everyone" Thief said sadistically.

"Well fine then. I place one face down and end my turn" Jaden said with great disappointment.

"Come on Jay, get serious" Aster said with more disappointment than anything else.

"Don't worry bro, I got this" Jaden said with a grin before turning back to his opponent.

_Field Status: Thief-no card on field, 2 card hand, 4000 LPs _

_Jaden-one face down, 2 card hand, 1800 LPs_

"If you're done talking to your boyfriend" Thief said, causing Jay and Aster to frown, but Ryouu to laugh.

"I draw!" Thief said with a grin. Then his grin grew into a sadistic smirk, and then he busted into an all out laugh.

"Uhh, dude, what's so funny?" Jaden asked confusingly.

"Don't you see fool? I've drawn the card I just took, and I'm about to use it. You lose because I sacrifice 1000 life points to play the spell card Renovating Sacrifice, so instead of tributing cards on my field or in my hand, I can just remove the required cards in my graveyard from play. So now I remove Celtic Guardian and Man-Eater Bug to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (Atk: 3000, Def: 2500)" Thief said while laughing maniacally as his life points dropped to 3000.

"Not _Blue Eyes_…Jaden!" Aster screamed aloud.

"Now Blue Eyes, ATTACK!" Thief said as the white-blue dragon fired a beam of white electricity at our young hero.

"Trap card go! Negate Attack" Jaden yelled as a semi-invisible shield protected him from the blast.

"Well you'll still lose on my next turn, so I end my turn."

'_This is it…'_ "I Draw" Jaden said as a huge grin crept over his visage. "Well I hate to tell you this, but there's not gonna be a next turn for you because I activate Necro Lancer's special ability, so by removing it from play while it's in the grave, I can fuse it with any compatible monster in my grave, and I choose Neos" Jaden said as he put Necro Lancer in his deck holder.

Then a new monster appeared behind him. It looked a lot like Neos except it was a darker color, had two black folded wings coming out of its back, and had three long black horns instead of the one white antenna. But the most noticeable thing about this new monster was the long black lance that was protruding from his right arm.

"Meet my new S-Card, Angelic Hero Neo Lancer (Atk: 2500, Def: 2000) and I summon him in attack mode! And thanks to his special effect, once per turn I can fuse him with one Elemental Hero or Angelic Hero in my grave, but at the end of my turn, the fusion monster goes to the graveyard, Neo Lancer comes back to my field, and the other monster used in the fusion is sent back to the grave. So now I fuse him with the Clayman in my grave to summon Angelic Hero Armored Neo Lancer (Neo Lancer with brown armor on his chest and limbs (Atk: 3000, Def: 2800) and when he destroys a monster, you can't summon a monster with weaker attack than the destroyed monster on your next turn, but you don't need to worry about it's effect, since you won't last that long. Lastly I play one card face down. Now I attack your Blue Eyes" Jaden yelled as Armored Neo Lance cut Blue Eyes' head off, causing Blue Eyes two be destroyed and Neo Lancer to get caught in the explosion.

Then Jaden's face down card was sent face up, revealing a trap card that showed a warrior with wings fly to the sky while holding a demon in her hands.

"I activate the trap card Angel Spirit, so now I can select an Angelic Hero on the field that would normally be destroyed, and instead remove it from play and inflict its attack points to your life points. Since Neo Lancer and Blue Eyes had equal attack points, they would both be destroyed, so that's why I choose him. Now I sacrifice Armored Neo Lancer to inflict 3000 points to your life points and end this duel" Jaden said as Armored Neo Lancer flew into Thief and caused an explosion, dropping Thief's life points to 0.

Then Aster went over to the unconscious thief and picked up the Blue Eyes card while Ryouu called the cops.

"Well you guys, let's head back to check on Mr. Moto" Jaden said as they headed back to the card store.

"_So that's how powerful Yuki Jaden is…Not impressed" A figure said from the shadows as it picked something up off the floor before disappearing._

"So you're finally back" Alexis said when the three returned to the store.

That's when Jaden had caught up with the rest of the group, and he saw him…

"Yugi! Do you remember me? It's me, Yuki Jaden" said boy said as he stood mere inches from his idol. "Ohh and that reminds me; what happened to Mr. Moto?" Jaden questioned

"Well Jaden, sorry if this disappoints you since were supposed to hang out today, but the new Battle City is about to start in an hour and I'm supposed to be their. I only came here to check on my grandpa; who's at the hospital. But if you all are going to be in the Battle City GX tournament, then you're welcome to come with me" Yugi said generously with his new powerful voice.

_In the time the story has been focusing on Jaden, Yugi grew several inches, got a deeper voice, and a much more powerful presence. He looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh, except his eyes were the same; and even though his voice was deeper, it still sounded more like Yugi's than Atem's. He now wore a black shirt and black pants with a thick white belt that had metal knots all around it, but instead of wearing it around his pants; he wore it crookedly around his waist. He also wore his typical blue over shirt, but the sleeves were neatly cut of._

Then he stuck his hand out and waited.

"What the hell does he… ohh yeah…" Ryouu thought to himself as he pulled out the Blue Eyes from his pocket and gave it to Yugi.

"Thank you," Yugi said as he put the card in his deck holder and walked off, the gang closely following.

About 30 minutes into the walk, Yugi took one long look at Ryouu and then started up.

He grabbed Ryouu by the arm and then addressed the rest of the group, "Sorry for the interruption and this will only take a minute, but will you please excuse us two" he said as the two separated from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, what's up Yugi?" Ryouu asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb" Yugi said in an unusually serious manner. "You were that same boy that I convinced Kaiba to help. And according to Kaiba, you took his secret deck and ran off one day" Yugi accused while Ryouu just put on a fake smile and nodded.

"And according to some of the worse people I know, you went and got yourself involved in one of the four major gangs" Yugi accused again as the boy just kept on nodding. "Well I don't know what you're up to, but I know how those gangs operate, and I'm gonna be watching you. If you try anything to harm any one I'll…" Yugi began angrily before stopping himself.

Then he shot Ryouu one last glare before the two returned to the rest of the group.

"_Don't think I'm scared. Even you don't stand a chance Yugi…"_

Then the group arrived to a spot in the street were a crowd of at least 200 people had gather; and in front of all the people was Seto Kaiba himself. Some were in the crowd, Mokuba was going around the competing duelists and making sure they were registered.

By this time, Yugi walked over to Kaiba's side, and Mokuba met up with our group.

"Ohh, hey you guys. I know you arrived too late to register, so Seto already added your data into the computer. Now take these locator cards. You're already to compete" Mokuba said happily before walking off.

"_Well you guys…We're in the Battle City GX tournament!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Battle City Gx!**_

Kaiba was standing on an elevated platform so that everyone could here him. "As all of you know, today is the day that we start the world's biggest tournament, Battle City Gx. Everyone here has been given their own locator card and their data has been added to the super computer. As of right now, the tournament will official…BEGIN! NOW DISPERSE!" Kaiba said as the group of several hundred people split up and ran all around the city.

Everyone in our main group decided that since they were officially opponents, they should split up, which they did. That was about an hour ago, and now we're with Alexis…

She had been walking for about fifty minutes now and had yet to find a decent opponent; that is until she pulled the corner.

"You're Joey Wheeler!" she exclaimed.

"Why yes I am!" He replied. He looked at her left arm and noticed an Academy Issued Duel Disk. "Duel Academy, huh?" he said.

"Yes, my name is Alexis Rhodes."

"Well then, Alexis, how 'bout a Duel?" he said. Alexis accepted, "Duel with the Legendary Joey Wheeler! You're on! I've already won two Locator Cards, so it doesn't matter if I loose!" Alexis said, and activated her Duel Disk. Joey activated his old Battle City Duel Disk as well, and both shouted,

"_Let's Duel!" _

_Meanwhile, Some Were in Battle City…_

"Well the tournament has begun… You know what to do. Spread out" a figure said to his four comrades from the shadows. Then the five split up.

Alexis activated her duel disk and slipped her deck in. Joey did the same thing. "DUEL" the two both shouted.

-Alexis Rhodes 8000 LPs/ Joey Wheeler 8000 LPs

Joey smirked, "Ladies first!"

"Very well, I draw" Alexis said confidently. "I summon… Cyber Tutu in DEF Mode!" Cyber Tutu appeared on her side of the Field in Defense Mode (DEF/0800). "I end my turn!"

"Alright, let's see that pink haired little girl of yours stand up to this move!" Joey drew the card from the Deck slot, and put it in his hand. "Now I play… Red-Eyes Black Chick! (ATK/0800)" A little egg appeared on Joey's side of the field. Then, the egg's shell cracked, and out came a baby dragon's tiny head.

Alexis smirked, "I know he's cute, but I don't think my Cyber Tutu is an animal lover."

"I'm not done yet! Now I play my Chick's Special Ability! By sending my Chick from the Field to the Graveyard, I can bring out my favorite monster. Say hello to daddy!"

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Alexis gasped as the Red-Eyes Black Chick disappeared from the Field, and a huge red eyed dragon with black scales appeared on the Field and roared (ATK/2400). "I end my turn!" Joey announced.

_Field Status: Alexis- Cyber Tutu, no face downs, 5 card hand, 8000 LPs_

_Joey-Red Eyes B. Dragon, no face downs, 4 card hand, 8000 LPs_

"Well, actually, you just helped me!" Alexis smirked as she drew her card to begin her turn.

"What? How?" Joey's eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Alexis crossed her arms, "Whenever my Cyber Tutu is on the Field and my opponent's monster has more ATK Points than my Tutu, you lose Life Points equal to the ATK of my Tutu!" Cyber Tutu suddenly switched to ATK Mode and spun around and kicked Joey, passing by his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey groaned a little as his Life Points dropped by a 1000.

"I end my turn!" Alexis announced.

"My draw and I play this, the Spell Card, Metalmorph! By attaching this to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it transforms into the ultimate, thick as metal, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (ATK/2800)" Joey announced as the Red-Eyes was suddenly covered up by a grayish-black metal. Its size increased a little, and it roared again, but this time his roar was deeper, and a bit more robotic. "Now my Metal Dragon, attack and destroy her Cyber Tutu!" The Red-Eyes let out another roar, and then swiped Cyber Tutu with his massive metal claw, which then screamed and exploded, and Alexis just lost 1800 Life Points. "Next, I end my turn by setting one Monster in Face-Down DEF Mode. Your move, Alexis!"

_Field Status: Alexis- no card on field, 6 card hand, 6200 LPs_

_Joey-Red Eyes Metal Dragon, 1 face down, 3 card hand, 7000 LPs_

Alexis drew her card. She had sweat rolling down her face. She had drawn Etoile Cyber, while the other cards in her hand were: Monster Reborn, Polymerization, Machine Angel Ritual, Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Petit Angel, and Blader Skater. _"Perfect!"_ she thought, "First I set this card Face-Down. Then, I play my Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse my Blader Skater with my Etoile Cyber, to create my personal favorite, Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader appeared on Alexis' Field in ATK Mode (ATK/2100).

"Well, you have a powerful Monster on the Field," Joey started while crossing his arms, mirroring Alexis, "But she's still weaker than my Black Metal Dragon. I don't see what you could possibly pull with this."

"I activate my Cyber Blader's Special Ability. As long as you have two Monsters on the Field, the attack Points of my Cyber Blader are doubled. That means that you're Red-Eyes and Face-Down Monster feed my Cyber Blader!" Alexis exclaimed. Joey gasped, "But that means your Blader has 4200 ATK Points!"

"That's right!" (Cyber Blader ATK/4200) "Now go Cyber Blader, destroy Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" The Monster obeyed her controller and skated towards Joey's side of the Field. It then kicked Red-Eyes, which roared and exploded!

Joey groaned as his Life Points went down.

"I play this: Monster Reincarnation! I discard Darkblaze Dragon from my hand, and bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now, I play Polymerization! Go Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes, I bring out Black Skull Dragon!" Joey announced as the grim looking creature appeared on the field (ATK/3200).

"Uh-oh," Alexis gasped.

"And that's not all. I Equip my Mage Power to Black Skull Dragon. Now he gains 500 ATK Points for every Spell or Trap card on my field. Now I set 2 cards Face-Down (Black Skull Dragon: ATK/4200) and bring out my Face-Down Monster, Time Wizard!" Time Wizard flipped up (ATK/0500). Joey tossed a coin and called it heads. He was right, and succeeded in the effect of Time Wizard. Alexis' Cyber Blader was destroyed, and she lost 1050 Life Points.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped again.

"Oh yes, now Black Skull Dragon, attack her directly." Joey ordered, Black Skull Dragon attacked, and Alexis' Life Points dropped down to 950. "I end my turn!" Joey announced.

_Field status: Alexis-one face down monster, 1 face down, 3 card hand, 950 LPs_

_Joey-Time Wizard & Black Skull Dragon, no face downs, no hand, 5600 LPs_

"I play one Monster Face-Down in defense Mode and three cards Face-Down!" Alexis announced.

"Alright, your Face-Down probably has a lot of defense Points, so Black Skull Dragon… go and attack!" Joey exclaimed as Black Skull Dragon destroyed the Face-Down, which was Cyber Prima. "Now, Time Wizard, attack Alexis directly!"

"Not so fast," Alexis said, "I activate my Trap, Negate Attack. Your attack is cancelled and your Battle Phase is ended."

"Fine, make your move!"

_Field Status: Alexis, no monster, 2 face downs, no hand, 950 LPs_

_Joey- Time Wizard & Black Skull Dragon, no face downs, 1 card hand, 5600 LPs_

Alexis drew. "I pass," she announced.

"Go Black Skull Dragon, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Face-Down, Spellbinding Circle!" The circle caged the Black Skull Dragon. "Now your monster can't attack or change Battle Positions."

"Fine, go Time Wizard!" Joey commanded. But Alexis stopped it with her second Face-Down card, another Spellbinding Circle!

"Good move, but I am far from done! I activate my Monster Reborn! " Joey announced, "And I bring back my Darkblaze Dragon!" A dragon with orange and black scales came appeared on the field (ATK/1200). "And when my Darkblaze Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its power doubles!" (Darkblaze Dragon: ATK/2400).

"Now go and attack her directly!" Joey commanded. The Darkblaze Dragon did so and wiped Alexis remaining Life Points down to zero.

"Well that was something! But what do you expect from the Legendary Joey Wheeler?" Joey proclaimed.

"Just don't get too full of yourself!" Tristan said, for which he got Joey's special Super Killer Death Glare.

"I guess he's right. Here," Alexis threw Joey a Locator Card.

"That really was a good duel" Joey said as he walked away. _"You betta make it to the finals…"_

"_So, that's all the girl is capable of? Kinda pathetic. I don't understand why HE wants to even bother with these small fries. Well orders are order…" A young female wearing all black attire said coldly while her face was covered by the shadows._

"Now Accellord attack her Blast Magician and end this duel" Ryouu said as his signature fusion cut the red magician in half, and dropped the young woman's life points down to zero.

"Nooo!" the older woman yelled as she was blown away by the attack. Then Ryouu walked over to were she was previously standing and picked up the locator card she dropped.

"And that makes four. Is there anyone out there that can challenge me" Ryouu asked himself as he held his five locator cards.

"Well, I think I could give you a good go old chap" a man no older than Ryouu said. He had dark hair that was pulled back and he wore the Ra yellow jacket. This was most surprising to Ryouu, because he didn't recognized the boy.

"Well a challenge is a challenge" Ryouu said as him and his opponent exchanged decks to be shuffled.

"By the by, my name's Ryouu; and you?"

"Well, you can just call me Bastion Misawa" the boy said with a grin as the decks were returned to their respective owners'.

"Duel" the two shouted.

Jaden was casually walking on the beach while looking for someone to duel when a large muscular man wearing a red muscle shirt and black cargo pants came up to him.

"Say young fellow, which group do you reside in" the man asked a very confused Jaden.

"Umm bro, what are you talkin about" Jaden questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, lemme guess; you're not from around here are ya" the man questioned as he leaned down to look Jaden in the eyes.

"Well no. I'm not" Jaden said innocently. "But I do plan to stay here for a long time".

"Well if you wanna know the secret to surviving in this city, then I'll tell you…" This got Jaden really interested. He leaned closer to here what the man was about to say as if it was a secret.

"All you've gotta do is join in a gang" the man said with all the seriousness in the world.

"Wait…what?"

"Now I know to an outsider like you, this might sound really strange, but it's the only way this city functions. You see, there are four major gangs in this city, and the gang the member is in depends on the type of deck the member has. The gangs' leaders of these gangs are ultra powerful duelists who travel around and recruit new members. Each gang has a main territory as I told you a moment ago, but the members still do go into enemy line; it's not that big a deal until they cause trouble in other's territory, but you don't need to worry about that. Anyway, one of these gangs is known as The Heroes, and this is the gang of the North. This gang is accumulated of people who study hard in the art of Duel Monster, and duel to protect those in trouble. The branch gangs often associated with this gang are the Roid gang and the Magician gang. This gang controls the suburbs and is the gang I am in" The man said as he twisted the tip of his mustache with his index finger and thumb.

"The next gang is the Serpent gang. This is the gang of the East. This gang gets its' name from its main specialty: Business and shipping. Because of their association with the shipping industry, they typically use water type monsters. This gangs branch gangs are known as the Dragon gang and the Cyber gang. These members duel over important business matters, and have very low standards. For this reason, these people are seen as sleazy but general good gang to be in because they make so much money; and they'll do anything to turn a profit…Anything! This gang runs in the business district of the city, and in the water that touches the city."

"The next gang is the gang of the South: the GraveReapers. This gang is as neutral as a gang can get. These gang members are peace keepers with the rest of the gangs; meaning they are allied with all the gangs, and when a gang war, or dispute with rival gangs, happens, they are the ones that will routinely solve the problem. The only thing that drags this gangs' name down is the fact that they also act as guns for hire. Anything they get hired to do; as long as he doesn't affect their allies; they will see it to the end. They have irregularly high standards for their members, but don't seem to have any problems with the stuff they get hired to do; and sometimes they will do some truly horrible stuff. Right now, we're having a dispute with this gang, but both our gangs have the utmost respect for one another. This gang's Territory is the graveyard side of the city. The branch gangs are often seen as the Gravekeeper Gang and the Soul Reaver Gang.

"The Final gang is the Fiend gang. This gang is indisputably the most evil and famous gang of 'em all. This gang operates in mainly illegal activities; such as distributing of drugs, and attacks. This gang typically uses dark type monsters and fiend sub-types. Their branch gangs are the Archfiend and the Dark World Gangs. The main problem with this gang that is really affecting the other three is that members of this game are also influencing the Grave Reapers, so now they're also dabbling in illegal activities. This is why we are having a dispute with the GraveReapers. Oh, and the Fiend gang typically occupy the rundown part of the suburbs were the criminals and at-risk-youths reside."

"Wow, that's a lot to take" Jaden said astonished. "Well I really don't think I'm supposed to get involved with gangs".

"Well heya kid, if you're in Battle City Gx, then you must be a really good duelist…Howz about we duel and if I win, then instead of taking your best card, you'll join my gang instead" the big man said as he kept playing with his mustache.

"Alright then older timer, but I gotta warn you, I won't hold back" Jaden said as he started up his Duel Academy duel disk.

"One more thing" the muscular man said slightly irritated. "My name is Shukaku" the man said as he drew his five cards.

"Duel!" the two yelled.

"Now my Green Eyes, attack him directly and end the duel" A man wearing a cloak that covered his entire body ordered as a long slender wingless Dragon blew a huge gust of wind at another man, dropping his life points down to zero.

Then the dragon hologram faded away, and the cloaked figure walked over to the loser and took his rarest card and his locator card.

"A pathetic duelist like you who couldn't even touch my life points doesn't deserve to duel" the cloaked figure said angrily. Then he picked the man's duel disk up and shook it so the cards would fall out, and when they did, he stepped on them and twisted his foot so the cards would get grinded up.

"Leave that kid alone" Toukai said angrily. "He did the best he could and that's all we can really ask for. Besides, who says you've got the right to say who can and can't duel".

"Well punk, if you really got a problem with how I operate, then duel me" The cloaked figure said as he shuffled his deck.

"Alright scumbag" Toukai said angrily as he shuffled his deck as well.

"By the way, my name is Zeno" the cloaked figure as he took of his hood, revealing the face of a boy; about 18; with long silky blue hair that was parted at the top so it went to either side of his head. He also had piercing green eyes.

"Yeah and I'm Toukai" The boy said as he drew his five cards.

"_DUEL"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Battles Begin!**_

"I'll start it simple. I'll just put one monster in face down defense and do the same with this card in my spell/trap card zone" Bastion said confidently as he placed two cards face down, one being a monster.

"Well, if that's all you've got, then I draw" Ryouu said confidently as he drew his sixth card. _"Well I could probably destroy his face down monster, but it's probably a trap so I'll just play it safe for now"_ "I summon my Wolf Warrior: Fang in defense mode" Ryouu said as an average looking wolf appeared infront of him (Atk: 1000, Def: 1000). "And that'll do it".

_Field Status: Bastion-one face down monster, one face down, 4 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Ryouu-Wolf Warrior: Fang, no face downs, 5 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"I was expecting a little more from such a big talk. Anyway, I flip my monster face up to reveal Sangan. Now I activate my face down, Raigeki Break, so now I send one card in my hand to the grave and I will destroy my Sangan" Bastion said proudly as a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and destroyed the small fir ball.

"Why would you destroy your own monster? Unless…"

"Correct. When Sangan is destroyed, I am allowed to summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck, and add it to my hand. Now I summon that monster; Sonic Bird" Bastion said as a brown hawk with jet packs appeared on his side of the field (Atk: 1400, Def: 1000). And thanks to this monster's effect; I add one ritual spell card to my hand" Bastion as a card slightly popped out of his deck just enough to grab it.

"Now I play the ritual spell, H2o Ritual, but to play it, I must send one monster on my field to the grave, so say good bye to Sonic Bird. So now I ritual sacrifice the Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon from my hand to the grave and summon Watergeddon!" The dark haired boy said as a giant pot made of water appeared behind him. Then muddy looking dinosaur and I wind like pterodactyl were sucked into it. Then the pot exploded and I hug water monster with four arms appeared.

"Now that's one hell of a monster!" Ryouu said excitedly. "But I'm still gonna win this one!"

"If you say so. Now to my monster's effect. First I'll cover his attack points. Its attack points are equal to the combined attack points of the monsters' that were used as sacrifices, giving it 3400 attack. Now for its other effect; if the monsters used as the sacrifice was Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon, then when it's summoned, all your monsters' are destroyed".

Then Watergeddon lifted its arms and shot a bullet of water at the small wolf, destroying it.

"Ohh no, now I'm wide opened" Ryouu said as he put his arms up to protect him from the inevitable attack. "Correct; now Watergeddon attack with Super Sonic Slam" Bastion ordered as the water based monster brought all four of its hands down on Ryouu, knocking him to the ground and reducing his life points down to 600.

"This is why I am a dueling hero. Now I end my turn" Bastion said with a friendly smile as he was thinking of Jaden.

Then Ryouu's smile turned into a slight scowl. "Hero huh? Well I'm about to put you in the _grave_".

"Wait, what's wrong with you friend" Bastion asked, but just got a cold remark. "I'm not your friend, so shut up and let me get on with my turn" Ryouu said angrily as he drew his card to start his turn.

'_I don't get it. All I said was that's how a hero really duels…Wait, could he think I was referring to the gang in this city; but then wouldn't that imply that he was in a gang? Well, I'll just finish this duel and then find out'_

"I play the spell card Hunting Pack, so I can special summon as many monsters to the field as long as their combined attack points doesn't pass your monster's, so now I summon Wolf Warrior: Pawn (a tiny black wolf with three tails (Atk: 1200, Def: 1400) and Wolf Warrior: Leader of the Pack (a large silver wolf with an eye patch (Atk: 200, Def: 1600). Now I'm activating Leader of the Pack's other ability; you see when he's summoned, he can either bring tokens to the field or bring to the field another Wolf Warrior with 1500 attack or less from my deck. So now I summon Wolf Warrior: Nega (Atk: 1200, Def: 1400) but you don't need to worry about his effect. Now I'm using my normal summon to summon Wolf Warrior: Renegade (a blue wolf that stands on its hind legs and holds a black sword in its left hand (Atk & Def: 1000). But Renegade has a special ability, you see while he is on the field, no other Wolf Warriors can be, so all the other Wolf Warriors go to the grave" Ryouu said with a scowl.

"But why would you go through all the trouble to summon those monsters, and then just send them to the grave" Bastioned questioned.

"Well, because every Wolf Warrior that was destroyed, Renegade gets an extra attack" Ryouu said with the same scowl.

"All the attacks in the world won't do you any good if my monster's still stronger than yours"

"You would think, but that's were it gets good, you see if he attacks a monster a monster more than once, the extra attacks takes the monster's attack points down by that much (an example would be if he attacks a monster with 4000 attack points twice, then Renegade gets destroyed, but the monster loses 2000 attack points). And since three Wolf Warriors were destroyed, Renegade can attack 4 times, counting his original attack. Now Renegade, attack Watergeddon four times with Renegade Slash" Ryouu ordered as the evil looking wolf rushed up to Watergeddon and cut it across the chest four times, destroying it and dropping Bastions life points down to 3400.

"But I'm not done yet. Now I activate the quick play spell, Desperation Strike! Which allows me to choose one monster on the field and that monster gets to attack again, but since I'm choosing Renegade, it can attack four more times" Ryouu said angrily. Then Bastion realized that with four more direct attacks, he would lose the duel.

"Now you understand? You are no hero. Heroes are hard working excellent duelists, and you are no hero. As for the duel, Desperation Strike's adverse effect would cause the chosen monster to be destroyed and I would normally take damage equal to the monsters attack points at the end of my turn, but we don't have to worry about that since this duel is over…Now Renegade, attack Bastion four times and end this duel with Renegade Slash" Ryouu ordered angrily as his monster's black sword began to glow. Then Renegade charged up to Bastion and cut him three times. Then it pulled and stabbed Bastion in the stomach, knocking him to the floor and dropped his life points down to 0.

Then Ryouu walked over to the defeated Bastion and looked down on him with his crystal black eyes. "Normally I would take my opponents best card and their locator card, but you claimed to be a hero and couldn't even back it up. I wouldn't ever take anything from you. You disgust me and if you ever claim to be a hero again…" Then Ryouu stopped himself and turned around and walked off.

"That was pathetic and I've gotta do better" Bastion told himself as he stood up and walked off.

As the boy known as Zeno drew his cards, Toukai noticed that he wasn't using a standard issue duel disk or an academy version either. The duel disk that he was using was red all over except were the deck was; which was green in color. And instead of there being on long slide were the Monsters and spell/trap cards go, there was 2 pieces opposing each other, and these two pieces were shaped as wings.

"That's a sweet duel disk you got their" Toukai said as he marveled at said duel disk.

"Yeah well when you know how to handle a business like I do, then you're bound to make money. And when you've got the kind of money I got, then you gotta separate yourself from the common people. This duel disk is just my way of separating me from people like you" Zeno said smugly.

"Oh, so I'm just some nobody huh?"

"As long as you know that" Zeno remarked as he started his turn.

"I don't intend on spending a lot of time in this duel, so if you don't mind, I'm starting off rather strong" Zeno said seriously.

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Well just relax because you're about to find out" Zeno replied with a rather creepy smirk. "I play the field spell SkyLite!" Then the city began to transform. The ground they were standing on turned into a flying dragon. Toukai was standing on the Blue eyes White Dragon while Zeno was standing on the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Both of the Dragons seemed to be flying towards each other but the distance never changed. Directly above them was a full moon and directly below them was a small island surrounded by beautiful green-blue water.

"Okay, so what does this card do" Toukai asked impatiently as he crossed his arms and started to tap his feet.

"In due time" Zeno replied with a smirk. "As for now, just enjoy the scenery. I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode and place a face down to end my turn" Zeno replied as a knight wearing blue armor with purple outlines appeared behind him (Atk: 1750, Def: 1600) along with a face down card.

"Well that was a nice opening, but let's see if I can do a little better" Toukai said confidently as he drew his sixth. Then the young boy began to grin.

"First I'll summon the Zombie monster Dragon Zombie Emperor" Toukai said as a zombie appeared behind him. The zombie was wearing some tattered blue jean and was bald and really scrawny. The only special thing about it was the armor chest plate of a purple dragon it was wearing (Atk: 1600, Def: 0).

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that weakling?" Zeno mocked. "It's obvious that you have a trap in your hand, but you gotta ask yourself, what do you think my fade down card does; or even my field spell for that matter" Zeno said happily as he saw a small frown crawl over Toukai's face. _'Yes, now I'm getting under his skin. The mind games have begun…'_

"Yeah well I'll just take my chances. I play the spell card Fissure, which would normally destroy your weakest face-up monster, but since you've only got one, it's destroyed". Then a scale that was under Kaiser Seahorse fell off of the giant Red Eyes, and sucked in the monster. After the monster flew in the hole, the scale came back and covered it up, but Zeno seemed completely unfazed.

"Now My dragon Zombie Emperor attacks your life points directly" Toukai yelled aloud as the Zombie charged towards Zeno, but then it just stopped, and returned to its original place on the blue dragon.

"Hey what gives" Toukai asked angrily.

"I tried to warn you. I activated my face down, Negate Attack which stops your attack and ends your battle face" Zeno said nonchalantly.

'_Was my move really that predictable? No, he must have just been prepared for an attack'_ Toukai thought to himself as he placed one card face down to end his turn.

_Field Status: Zeno-no monsters, SkyLite, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Toukai-Dragon Zombie Emperor, no face downs, 4 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Well, I draw. Heh, I play monster reborn, and I bring back my Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. Now I tribute him to summon Hyozanryu" Zeno said as Kaiser Seahorse morphed into a light blue slender dragon made out of diamond (Atk: 2100, Def: 2800).

"But wait, Hyozanryu is a level 7 monster, so you would need to sacrifice two monsters to summon it" Toukai said matter-of-factly.

"Normally I would, but if I tribute Kaiser Seahorse to summon a light type monster; which Hyozanryu is; then he counts as two sacrifices" Zeno said matter-of-factly as well.

"Ohh" was all Toukai could say as he began to blush.

"And thank to my SkyLite's effect; when ever I summon a dragon monster to the field, I can take one dragon monster of equal or lower level from my deck, show it to you, and add it to my hand" Zen said smugly.

Then a card popped slightly out of his deck, so he grabbed it and showed it to Toukai, who started to look completely dumbfounded.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon…?"

"That's right, but I can't use it right now, so you don't have to worry just yet. Now I place one card face down and attack your stank zombie with Hyozanryu" Zeno said as he pointed his index finger at the zombie.

Then Hyozanryu flew into the air and darted back down at the zombie, using its horn to impale the zombie. Then the Zombie was destroyed and Toukai's life points fell to 3500.

"I'll finish my turn with the spell Stop Attack, so now I turn my monster to defense position (2800). Now I End".

"_Alright, I know I'm in a tough spot, but there's a lot of cards in my deck that can turn this duel around, and I only need one'_ Toukai thought to himself as he drew his card. _'Bingo…!'_

"When Dragon Zombie Emperor is destroyed, I can remove him from play during my standby phase to special summon a Dragon Zombie from my deck" Toukai said with new found confidence as he slid the card back in his deck holder (around his waist).

Then a large purple dragon appeared, but instead of looking as magnificent as most dragons, this one was a zombie version (Atk: 1600. Def: 0).

"That thing isn't gonna make a difference in this duel" Zeno said confidently, not realizing what Toukai was planning.

"I thought I was too obvious" Toukai mocked. "Your mind games may have worked on me a moment ago, but I'm not falling for them again. Now I sacrifice my dragon Zombie to summon the monster I just drew…Zombie Slaughter Knight" Toukai yelled as the dragon that had occupied that space mere moments ago transformed into a giant zombie that wore armor to cover its limbs and legs (Atk: 2400, Def: 0).

"And thanks to my monster's effect, whenever it does battle with a non-zombie type monster in defense mode, then the monster is destroyed without damage calculations" Toukai said happily as he was hoping to see fear in his opponent's face, but Zeno seemed unfazed.

"Well whatever; now Zombie Slaughter Knight, destroy his Hyozanryu" Toukai ordered as the armored zombie spit a clump of acid at the diamond dragon, destroying it.

"You are too predictable" Zeno remarked once again. "You see now the other effect of my field spell activates. When ever one of my dragon monster's is destroyed, I can take one dragon with lower attack or defense points; whatever position my destroyed dragon was in; show it to you, and add it to my hand'' Zeno said malevolently as he took a certain dragon from his deck and showed it to Toukai before adding it to his hand.

"What…? But how…? There were only four made and Yugi has one and Kaiba has the other three" Toukai stammered.

"Yeah, well earlier today, I sent someone to steal this Blue Eyes from Yugi's grandfather, as you may remember. Before he left, we gave him a counterfeit version of the card, so when he got caught, he gave you guys the fake and left the real one at the building, were I picked it up at. But if you really want this card back then all you've gotta do is beat me in a duel" Zeno said with a smug look.

"Fine then, I will beat you. I place two cards face down and end my turn" Toukai announced with fire burning in his soul.

_Field Status: Zeno-no monster, SkyLite, 2 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Toukai-Zombie Slaughter Knight, 2 face downs, 2 card hand, 3500 LPs_

Zeno began to grin as he drew his card.

"Well Toukai, this is it because I play the spell card, Card Destruction" Zeno said as he put his two rare dragons' in his graveyard and drew two cards.

"Why would you send those powerful monster to the grave?" Toukai yelled furiously.

"This is why" Zeno said with an evil grin as he took the two monster from his grave and put them in his deck holder. "If I have both Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon in the grave, then I can remove them both from play to summon my best monster…Green Eyes Red Dragon" Zeno then began to laugh maniacally as a red dragon with green eyes appeared behind him. The monster's size almost rivaled Slifer's (Atk: 3500, Def: 3000).

"Now who's predictable? I activate the trap card bottomless trap hole, so now your monster is destroyed" Toukai said mischievously as he thought he had the duel won, but instead of the huge dragon disappearing, SkyLite was destroyed along with all of Toukai's cards' on the field.

"What gives?"

"Whenever my monster is summoned, I can send SkyLite to the graveyard to destroy every card on the field except my dragon" Zeno announced evilly as the arena turned to normal and the only card left on the field was the humongous red dragon. Now that you don't have anything to protect you, Green Eyes attack Toukai's life points directly with Twilight Inferno" Zeno ordered as the huge dragon shot a beam of blue and red energy at Toukai, blowing him away and depleting his life points.

"Well that was almost satisfying, but you were just too predictable" Zeno mocked as he picked up two of Toukai's cards and walked off.

'_My Imperial Death Lord… You just wait; I'll be back for you…Zeno!'_

Kaiba had just got finished winning another duel and decided to check in with the team that was registering all the win/loss records. He started to talk to someone via ear piece.

"So tell me Metou, who's in the top five so far?" Kaiba questioned in his usual funky attitude.

"Well sir, I regret to inform you, but you've placed number four" the female voice said into her own ear piece.

"WHAT? Well then what three people are ahead of me?" Kaiba roared angrily.

"Well master Kaiba, Masuchi is in third place, and Yugi is only in second place" Metou said fearfully.

"Well then tell me who in the world is doing better than me and Yugi?"

"Well master Kaiba; it is a virtually unknown contestant in the dueling world. His name is Rei, he is 17 years old and he uses a family of monsters known as Dark Knights…"

Metou continued talking, but by that time Kaiba had already heard all he needed to.

"_So that fool thinks he can just steal my most powerful deck and enter my tournament with it?"_

"Metou, tell me were Rei is" Kaiba ordered calmly.

"Well kid, since I'm the challenger, I'll start" Shukaku told Jaden as he drew his sixth card. "Hehe, I'll summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode and end with a face down" Shukaku warned as a purple panther that stood on its hind legs and wore green/blue armor appeared behind him (Atk: 2000, Def: 0), along with a face down card.

"Alright old timer, get ready cuz I'm serious. I'll start off by playing my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (A blue armor wearing super-hero (Atk: 800, Def: 1200) and thanks to his special ability, I get to draw two more card" Jaden then began to look at his cards. Nex I'll place one card face down and end my turn"

_Field Status: Shukaku-Panther Warrior, one face down, 4 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Jaden- E Hero Bubbleman, one face down, 6 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Well, nice to see we're getting down to the point" Shukaku said as he drew his card. "I play the spell card Magic Scapegoat, so now I summon four Magician Tokens (Atk & Def: 0)" Shukaku said unusually happily as he four tiny magicians appeared on the field, each were a different color (red, blue green and yellow). "Now as you may know, my Panther Warrior can only attack if I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, so I'll sacrifice my blue Magician Token. Now Panther Warrior, attack Bubbleman".

Then the blue magician turned into a blue aura and flew into Panther Warrior, making it glow a blue-ish color. Then the panther charged up to bubble and cut it in two, but didn't destroy it.

"Sorry old timer, but I activate the trap card, quick Fusion. I can only activate this card when you attack one of my monsters; I fuse the monster you're attacking with a monster on the field or in my hand, and then you're monster does battle with the fusion monster. And I'm fusing him with Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode (3000).

Then the purple panther cut the giant man made of mud, and was blown back to its original position, and Shukaku lost 1000 attack points.

"That was a nice move boyo, but now my Magician Token's (blue) special ability activates. Whenever it's destroyed by a monster's effect or attack, I can summon a spellcaster with a lower attack then that monster from my deck, so I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" Shukaku said confidently as a mage wearing a dark blue outfit appeared (At: 1900, Def: 1700).

"Now I end my turn" Shukaku said in a powerful manner.

"I draw" Jaden said as he peaked at his cards_. 'This just might work'_. "I summon Angelic Hero Senju and I play the spell card De-Fusion" Jaden announced as Mudballman split into Clayman and Bubbleman (800), and a woman with a large pair of wings and armor made of wood appeared. Then one of Skilled Dark Magician's shoulders began to glow. Now I activate Senju's effect, so by sending one card from my hand to the grave, I can fuse cards on my field" Jaden said as he sent Necro Lancer to the grave. Now I fuse Senju with Clayman to summon Angelic Hero Rocker" Jaden announced excitedly as Senju and Clayman jumped into the air were the collided and formed a monster that looked like a woman with green skin, long black hair, and wore black armor. She also wielded a huge staff made of solid rock (Atk: 2300, Def: 2000).

Now when this monster is summoned, she is removed from play" Jaden said as he put the card in his front pocket.

"I don't get it, why would you summon her and then remove her from play"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Now I end my turn".

_Field Status: Shukaku- 3 Magician Tokens & Panther Warrior & Skilled Dark Magician, one face down, 4 card hand, 3000 LPs_

_Jaden-Bubbleman, no face downs, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Alright…I draw. Now I sacrifice the red Magician Token so Panther Warrior can attack" and just like before, the red one turned into a red aura that covered the Panther Warrior. Then Panther Warrior began to rush towards the small blue hero, but before he could attack, something happened.

A portal formed right in front of him, and he got sucked in, and on the other side of the portal emerged Angelic Hero Rocker, as it went back to Jaden's side of the field.

"Now what?"

"Well, whenever Rocker is removed from play and one of your monsters' attack, the attacking monster is removed from play and Rocker is returned to my side of the field. The only downfall is that at the end of my turn, Rocker is removed from play and your monster returns to your field" Jaden said happily as he got his monster back on his field.

"Well don't forget my Magician Token's effect, so now I summon Ebon Magician Curran (a small girl that wears a black skirt and has a pink whip (Atk: 1200, Def: 0) to the field in attack mode and equip her with Horn of the Unicorn to increase her attack by 800 (1900)". _'Just one more…'_ "Now Curran attacks your Bubbleman" Shukaku ordered as the small white girl shot a white blast of pure energy at Bubbleman, destroying him and dropping Jay's life points to 2900.

"Now I end my turn".

"I draw. Now I play the spell card Polymerization (Skilled Dark Magician's chest began to glow along with his shoulders) to fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Atk: 2100, Def: 1200) in attack mode.

"Now Rocker attacks Ebon Magician Curran" Jaden ordered as the female hero threw her staff at the tiny girl, destroying her and doing 400 points of damage.

Now Flame Wingman attack Skilled Dark Magician" then the Dragon-human hybrid flew into Skilled dark Magician's face and blasted him with fire, but them a beam of _dark magic_ shot back at Wingman, destroying him and dropping Jay's life points to 2500.

And when the explosion cleared, Skilled Dark Magician was gone, but in his place stood the Dark Magician (Atk: 2500, Def: 2100).

"Why in the world is the dark Magician standing their instead of the Skilled Dark Magician"

"You mean you don't know? Well while Skilled Dark Magician is on the field, everytime a spell card is activated he gets a spell counter and when he has three spell counters, I can sacrifice him to summon the real Dark Magician" Shukaku said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh; well I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I place this monster face down and end my turn" Jaden announced as Panther Warrior was returned to the field and Rocker was removed.

_Field Status: Shukaku-Dark Magician, 2 tokens, Panther Warrior, face downs, 3 card hand, 3000 LPs _

_Jaden-one face down monster, no face downs, one card hand, 2500 LPs_

"Sorry boyo but the leader asked me to recruit people, so I gotta win this" Shukaku said as he drew his card.

"Now I sacrifice my last two tokens to summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (Atk: 2800, Def: 2600). Now my Dark magician attacks your face down monster" Shukaku ordered, but then Rocker returned to the field and Dark Magician was removed. Now Dark Magician of Chaos attack your Angelic Hero Rocker with Dark Chaos Attack" Shukaku ordered as Dark Magician of Chaos shot a ball of darkness at the female hero, destroying her and dropping Jaden down to 2000 life points and causing the Dark Magician to return to his side of the field.

"Now Dark Magician attacks your face down card" Shukaku yelled as his magician destroyed the face down card, revealing Magician of Faith. Then she was destroyed, and because of her effect, Jaden added Pot of Greed to his hand.

"Well boyo, I end my turn".

"I draw" Jaden said with a huge grin. "I just drew the one card that will assure my victory. Now I play the trap card Raigeki Break, so now I send the Elemental Hero Neos I just drew to the graveyard to destroy your Dark Magician of Chaos" Jaden announced as a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and zapped the Dark Magician of Chaos, destroying it.

"That's your big move? News flash, I still got my Dark Magician!" Shukaku roared.

Then Jaden only grinned. "Now I activate Necro Lancer's ability, so by taking it from my grave and removing it from play, I can fuse it with the Neos in my graveyard to summon Angelic Hero Neo Lancer (Atk: 2500, Def: 2000). Now I use his special ability to fuse him with the Clayman in my graveyard to summon Angelic Hero Armored Neo Lancer (Atk: 3000, Def: 2800). Now I place one card face down. Now I attack your Dark magician" Jaden yelled as his monster stabbed Dark Magician in the gut, destroying it and docking Shukaku's life points by 500, down to 2500.

"Now I activate my face down, Angel Spirit; you see at the end of my turn, my Armored Neo Lancer would normally be destroyed and sent to the grave, but since I'm activating this spell, he is instead removed from play and you lose life points equal to his life points, and if you're still standing, then I take the same amount of damage. Now go Armored Neo Lancer" Jaden ordered as his monster slammed into his opponent, dropping his life points to zero.

"That's game!" Jaden said in his classic pose.

"Wow runt, I didn't think it was possible to beat someone with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician if Chaos in one turn, let alone win the entire duel. I gotta say, kid; the only person to ever beat both my monsters was my gang's leader, Hiro" Shukaku said with a huge grin.

"So wait the leader of the Hero Gang is Hiro? Isn't that a little cliché" Jaden said while scratching the back of head.

"Never mind the leader's name, since you won the duel you don't have to join the gang, but keep in mind that you can joins us anytime" Shukaku said as he walked off.

But before Jaden could wrap his mind about what would happen if he did join a gang, Aster walked up to him.

"Jaden, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Aster, what's up?"

"Well Jay, don't you get a funny feeling about that Ryouu feller?" Aster asked unusually seriously.

"Whatta ya mean?" Jaden asked innocently.

"I mean; he said he needed to graduate the academy to go pro, but I never when to a duel school, and I was able to go pro. When we left him with Kaiba, he was still able to find us, even though we took a detour. He seemed as though he didn't even care when he met Yugi. And he seems to have a really big hype about how good he is at dueling, but as far as we've seen, he hasn't made any moves that would even challenge us; let alone win a duel. It just doesn't add up" Aster said with a horribly serious expression.

"Well now that you mention it, his duel skills haven't impressed me as much as I thought it would, but you don't think he's up to something do you" Jaden inquired.

"I don't know, but I think it would be best if we just keep an eye on him" Aster said as he walked off. "And make sure you make it to the finals so we can see who the best heroes really are…"

Meanwhile, Keiko, Chouya, Ryoma, and Gale had all met up, and with the exception of Gale who hadn't dueled yet, everyone had three wins.

"Well you guys, what do you think we should do now?" Ryoma asked as he fanned through his deck.

"Kaiba did tell us to look for those four, so as much as it pains me to say; maybe we should start looking for them" Chouya said glumly as to the rest of her group.

During the time the rest of the group were debating over whether they should look for the people Kaiba told them to, or if they should look for more people to duel, Gale was just staring into the distance.

"Umm, are you alright" Keiko asked her group leader.

"Don't make any sudden moves; we're being watched" the boy said rather calmly for the situation.

"Who…? Were? How do you know?" Chouya asked terrified.

"Looks like I've been discovered" a person said as it jumped from the shadow; landing right in front of them.

The person was tall and scrawny and bald. "You guys are the group that Kaiba put together right? Well you see, my master asked me to keep you busy while he _plays_ with Kaiba" The odd looking person said.

"Who the hell are you" Gale demanded angrily as he prepared his duel disk.

"Calm down bird boy" the person mocked. "And just to save time with this greeting, I already know the four of you, and my name is Gobi. The first person to feel my wrath will be the metal boy" He said as he started up is duel disk.

Then Ryoma confidently walked up to the man and started up his duel disk.

"_Duel"_

Syrus and Hassleberry had joined up long ago and looking for a weak opponent and Jaden.

"You know Hassleberry, we really gotta win a duel if we wanna make it to the finals with Jaden and the gang" the Obelisk Blue shrimp said.

"I know that private but there just doesn't seem to be anyone any were we go" Hassleberry replied.

Then a figure walked out of the shadow. It was wearing a cloak exactly like Zeno's, and kept its face wouldn't be seen.

"Are you two looking for an opponent" the figure said in a soft dark voice, causing the two boys to jump in shock.

Then they turned around to face the speaker, but froze up when they saw the creepy looking person.

Syrus was the first to speak up. "Sorry miss, but um…We aren't really looking for an opponent. We're looking for um…Our friend Jaden…yeah that's it" the bluenette stammered as he turned red with fear.

"Aww come on. I know; how about we have a handicap match, you two versus me and we each play with 4000 life points" the female figure asked generously, but with the same creepiness in her voice.

Then Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other as though they were speaking telepathically.

"_Duel"_

"I'll start of this duel with a spell card" Gobi said with a friendly smile that put Ryoma on his guard. "I'll play Mirror-cal Summoning" Gobi announced as a giant mirror appeared in front of him.

"And what exactly does this spell card do"

"Well, if I don't have any monsters on my field, then I get to look at your hand and appropriately summon one of your monsters'" Gobi said with the same friendly smile on his bald head.

Then Ryoma showed his hand to his opponent.

"I think I'll take that one" Gobi said happily as he pointed to the card before Ryoma tossed it at him.

"Now I summon Copper Lion" Gobi said as the metal blue lion appeared behind him (Atk: 1300, Def: 1800). "That'll end my turn" Gobi said happily as Ryoma drew his fifth card.

"I can't believe some one would stoop so low as to use their opponents' own cards. I'm gonna make you pay, and I'll start with this: Magnetic Attraction! This trap card allows me to summon a Metallic Beast to my field, as long as it's already been summoned, and since you summoned my Metallic Beast Copper Lion, I also get to. Welcome my Copper Lion" Ryoma roared as an identical blue dragon appeared on his side of the field.

"Wow, you managed to even the field…Amazing" Gobi said sarcastically.

"You can joke all you want, but I'm not done yet" Ryoma said in a monotone style as his grabbed another card from his hand.

"Now I sacrifice my Copper Lion to summon Metal Beast: Aluminum Dragon in attack mode" the younger said as the metal lion transformed into a silver dragon with its wings and talons made of aluminum (Atk: 1800, Def: 2400).

"Now I attack your fake Copper Lion" Ryoma said angrily as his dragon hit the opposing lion with its tail, but instead of being destroyed, the lion turned into a small person with a head made of glass. Then Gobi threw the Copper Lion card back to Ryoma.

"What gives and why is there another monster on your side of the field?" Ryoma questioned, though not showing any emotion.

"Well it's really quite simple; when a monster that was summoned by Mirror-cal Summoning is destroyed, I can special summon a level three or lower monster from my hand to the field as long as it has Mirror in its name; and I summoned Mirror Pal (Atk: 0, Def: 0) in defense mode.

"Ohh…" was all Ryoma said as he skimmed through his hand. "I place this card face down and end my turn".

_Field status: Gobi- Mirror Pal, no face downs, 4 card hand 4000 LPs_

_Ryoma-Aluminum Dragon, one face down, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

"Now that it's my turn, I draw…" Gobi said happily as he gazed through his hand. "Alright, I'll start by attacking your dragon with my Mirror Pal" Gobi said as his little monster charged up to the ferocious aluminum dragon.

'_Why is he attacking my monster? What's its effect?_' Ryoma questioned as the little mirror monster got closer to his dragon.

Then the mirror monster got right infront of the dragon and stood there for several seconds, before transforming into a mirror image of the beast.

"I'm so tired of all these stupid mirror effects" Ryoma said to no one in particular as the mirror dragon destroyed the original dragon.

"So what's this one's effect?"

"Well, whenever it attacks a monster, the monster it attacked is destroyed without dealing battle damage, and my monster is then transformed into the destroyed monster, effect included" Gobi said with the same friendly smile as he ended his turn.

"But if his deck is constructed of mirror effects, then you would be in a sense, dueling yourselves…That's just so awful" Keiko said to the rest of her teammates.

Then Gale interjected, "Yes, but since Ryoma's monsters' all almost indestructible, then he'll have a much harder time beating this fellow then any of us will".

"Wadda ya mean" Chouya questioned. "Well, as much as we've seen, he can only use monsters that the other user would also be able to use, or has already used, so that means that all the power of the monsters he would use would only be as strong as the ones we would us, if not weaker. Because of this, it makes it easier for us to summon a stronger monster and take over the duel. But in Ryoma's case, his monsters' are nearly indestructible, so even if he were to summon a stronger monster than his opponent, it wouldn't ensure him the duel simply because his monsters' are so hard to get rid of" Gale finished as he watched the ongoing duel.

_Meanwhile…_

"Man Aster, have you even been in a duel since the entire tournament began?" Jaden questioned as he and the destiny hero user walked down the busy street.

"Well if you must know, I scored three locator cards before I met up with you, but I wasn't satisfied since they were amateurs as far as I'm concerned" Aster said nonchalantly before jerking his head to his left.

"What's up bro?"

"There's a duel down this hill" Aster said as he ran down the hill into a crowd of people who had gathered to witness the duel; Jaden following closely behind.

"I'll start off" a boy about Jaden's age said as he drew his sixth card. He wore white bandana with black markings around his head that matched perfectly with his white muscle shirt and baggy black jeans. He also had on white shoes with black shoe laces and outside soles. His duel disk was standard issue battle city style, and he had an Egyptian like complexion that rivaled Ryouu's. His hair was purple, and the only part of it that could be seen was the long bangs that hung under the bandana.

"I don't believe it, that's…" Aster stuttered as Jaden just wondered who this unusual character was.

"Since I don't actually have the monster in my hand, then I'll summon it using the spell card Sunny Day" the person said as he activated a spell card that caused a ray of sun to shine over the two duelists.

"This card allows me to special summon SunnyMan from my hand deck or grave to the field" the figure said as a card popped slightly out of his deck; then he grabbed it and placed it on the field. "Meet SunnyMan" he said as a small figure appeared; it was about a foot tall and wore orange pants and a yellow shirt, but the most peculiar thing about it was its head. It was about the same height as its body, but it was an orange ball with spikes around it (like a cartoon sun (Atk: 500, Def: 500).

You really think that little thing will stand a chance against me?" the opposing duelist mocked.

"Umm Aster, why is he starting with such a weak monster" Jaden asked.

"You mean you don't know? You of all people should know. That duelist is Masuchi, the regional champion of China. The monsters he uses are the Elemental Spirits, and are what the elemental hero's were bases off of" Aster said while keeping his eyes on the duel.

"Really? Well I hope he's good"

"Now for my normal summon; I summon RainyMan in attack mode" Masuchi said as another creature appeared. This one looked a lot like SunnyMan, except his pants were dark blue, his shirt was light blue, and his head looked like a raindrop (Atk: 500, Def: 500).

"Now you see my monsters' have special effects, and when they're on the field at the same time, I can fuse them without Polymerization. So now I send them to the grave to summon the fusion monster Raging SteamHero!" Masuchi said as his two tiny creatures fused to summon a normal sized man that wore an all blue outfit and flaming hair and palms (Atk: 2100, Def: 1600).

"And this monster has a special ability, which allows me to special summon one of my elemental monsters from my hand to the field when he's summoned, and I chose LightningMan" Masuchi said as another monster appeared on his side of his field. This one looked like the first two except it wore blue pants, a yellow shirt, and had a round blue head with a yellow lightning bolt going down the middle (Atk: 500, Def: 500).

"Now its special ability activates; it can only be activated when its special summoned without the effect of the spell card Lightning Rod. Anyway, when its effect is activated, I can add one card from the grave to my hand" the boy said as he took Sunny Day from the grave and played it on the field. "Now I get to summon SunnyMan back to my field" he said as the small monster appeared next to the equally small LightningMan. "Now I activate their effect, so I place them back to the grave to summon the fusion monster PlasmaHero". Then a tall man in a green outfit appeared. He had blue fire emanating from his back, and hair made of green lightning (Atk: 2300, Def: 1000).

"Now I end my turn"

_5 Hours After Tournament Began…_

"Well, I've been doing pretty well in this tournament, but Kaiba _did_ make the Raikus' for a specific reason, so I guess the least I could do is add them in my deck…Besides, I'm not even in the top ten, and those cards would only benefit me" Ryouu said to his ear piece.

"Good" a voice said from the other end. "I don't need you to be in the top ten right now, but I do need you to make it to the finals, so if _those_ cards will help you make it to the finals, then put them in your deck" the voice said before turning the ear piece off.

"_Well then, if I'm gonna be using those cards, then I'm gonna have to take some out"_ Ryouu thought to himself as he began to customize his deck.

"I draw to start my turn" Ryoma said as he now held for cards. "Now I activate my face down trap card, Meteor Rainfall, so since I don't have any cards on my field, other than this one, then all the cards on your field are destroyed" Ryoma uttered as flaming rock began to fall from the sky, slamming on Gobi's monster, causing it to be destroyed.

"Silly boy; you know its bad luck to break a mirror. Now you lose 500 life points" Gobi said with a smile as the remaining pieces of glass flew into Ryoma, dropping his life points down to 3500.

"Damn you…I summon the Metal Beast Titanium Tiger in attack mode" Ryoma roared as a level five monster appeared behind him. It was a huge white tiger with titanium stripes and claws (Atk: 2100, Def: 1200). "You might not know this but my monster is a level five, but I get to summon it without a sacrifice because I have Metal Beasts in my grave but not on my field. Now I play the field spell Metallic Zone, so all Metal Beasts' attack and defense points goes up by 300 and whenever a Metal Beast is sent from the field to the grave, I draw one card and you send one card from your hand to the grave" Ryoma said calmly as his tiger slightly grew in size as its attack and defense points increased by 300 (2400, 1500). "Now I attack your life points directly" the small boy said as the tiger sliced through Gobi, dropping his life points down to 1600. "I end my turn".

_Field status: Gobi-no card on field, 5 card hand, 1600 LPs_

_Ryoma-Titanium Tiger, Metallic Zone, 3 card hand, 3500 LPs_

"Well, now I'm getting serious…I play Monster Reincarnation, so I send the Mirror of Pain trap card in my hand to the grave to add Mirror Pal back into my hand" Gobi said as Ryoma's life points dropped down to 2500.

"Why" Ryoma questioned without any kind of enthusiasm.

"Well, the card I sent to the grave was Mirror of Pain, and when it's sent from my hand to the grave, you lose 1000 life points. Now I play Mirror Pal, and attack your monster" Gobi said as the small person destroyed the tiger, and then transformed into a mirror image of it (2100, 1200).

"Thanks to my field spells effect, you must send one card in your hand to the grave" Ryoma said as he drew a card.

"Fool! I send the second copy of Mirror of Pain in my hand to the grave" Gobi said with a friendly smile as Ryoma's life points dropped down to 1500.

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn"

"You bastard…! I draw to start my turn" Ryoma said as he looked through his 4 card hand. _'Damn it I don't have anything good'_ he thought to himself before a certain card caught his eye.

"I play the spell card Grave keeper's Magnet, so now I can special summon all the Metal Beasts' from my grave and add them to my field" Ryoma said victoriously as Titanium Tiger (2400), Aluminum Dragon (2100) and Copper Lion (1600) all appeared on his side of the field in attack mode. "Now I attack with my Titanium Tiger" Ryoma roared with as smile.

As the powered-up tiger was about to attack the mirror tiger, it was destroyed along with the dragon and the lion.

"Sorry buck-o, but I activate my trap card Mirror Force, so not only was your attack negated, but your monsters' were also destroyed.

Ryoma scanned through his hand trying to find something to help him out, but quickly realized it was no use. "I end my turn"

_Field status: Gobi-Titanium Tiger, no face down, 2 card hand, 1600 LPs_

_Ryoma-no card on field, 7 card hand, 1500 LPs_

"Well, I attack you directly and end this duel" Gobi said as his mirror tiger sliced Ryoma down the middle, knocking him to the floor and reducing his life points down to 0. Then Gobi walked over and picked up one of Ryoma's locator cards and his Twilight Chimera.

"Well, I'll be back to duel Chouya later, but for now I must retreat" Gobi said as he walked into the distance.

"_That bastard has my best card…"_ Ryoma murmured as he tried to force himself back to his feet.

"You think those wussy fusion monsters will be enough to stop me? I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back _your_ SunnyMan on my side of the field, but he won't be here for long because I sacrifice him to play this monster in face down defense. Now I end my turn" Masuchi's opponents said angrily.

_Field status: Masuchi- Raging SteamHero, PlasmaHero, no face down, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Opponent- one face down monster, 4 card hand, 2500 LPs_

"My turn, draw" Masuchi said as he picked up a card from his deck. I attack your face down monster with my Raging SteamHero" Masuchi said as his monster shot a chunk of flaming water at the face down monster.

"Sorry sucker but my face down monster was Nobleman Eater-Bug, so by attacking it you caused its flip effect to activate, so now both your monsters' are destroyed" the angry opponent said as the three monsters were removed from the field.

"Like I wasn't expecting that…My monsters' effect activates so when their destroyed, one of their fusion material monsters are summoned from the grave" Masuchi said. "RainyMan returns for Raging SteamHero and LightningMan returns from PlasmaHero. And thanks to their effects, I can fuse them without the use of polymerization" China's champion said as the two mini monsters fused to create a new fusion. This one was about as tall as the other fusion monsters (the height of an average duel monster) and wore an all blue outfit with yellow lightning bolts covering its limbs. Its hair was long and blue with several strands resembling lightning bolts.

"Meet StormHero (Atk: 2000, Def: 1700). Now whenever this monster is fusion summoned, you lose 500 life points for every one of my elemental monsters in the grave, and I count three, so you lose 1500 life points" Masuchi said happily as his monster threw a lightning bolt at Masuchi's opponent, dropping his life points down to 2500.

"Now I attack your life points directly" Masuchi ordered as his monster threw another lightning bolt at his opponent, this time dropping him down to 500 life points. "Now I end my turn".

"Wow Aster, this guy's is really good, especially with fusion monsters" Jaden said with a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Honestly Jaden, he hasn't really even been using spell or trap cards, so I guess he holding back" Aster retorted.

"I Summon Drillago in attack mode (a drill like monster (Atk: 1600) and equip him with Ambiance of Power, so now he gains 500 attack points and you lose an extra 1000 points of damage during this battle phase. Now I attack your StormHero" the opponent ordered as Drillago stabbed the man in the gut, destroying him.

"Why didn't you lose life points?"

"Simple. Thanks to GravelMan's effect, when I'm about to receive battle damage, I can send him from my hand to the grave to the grave to stop the battle damage; this includes your extra 1000 points of damage" Masuchi mocked as he sent a card from his hand to the grave. "And since my fusion monster was sent to the grave, I get to add one of his fusion material monsters from the grave back to my field, and I choose RainyMan".

"I end my turn".

_Field status: Masuchi-RainyMan, no face down, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Opponent-Drillago (2100), Ambiance of Power, 3 card hand, 500 LPs_

"My turn, draw" Masuchi said as he drew his fourth card.

"Well I just drew the card that will help me when. I play the spell card Lightning Rod, so now I can special summon LightningMan from my hand deck or grave, and since I have him in my grave, I will summon him from there" Masuchi said as the little lightning headed creature appeared next to RainyMan. And just like before, I activate their effect so I fuse them without using Polymerization" Masuchi said as the monsters combined to form StormMan again. "And don't forget his effect, since there are 4 of my elemental creatures in the grave, you lose 2000 life points" Masuchi said as his monster threw a lightning bolt at his opponent, dropping his life points down to 0.

"Damn it!" the opponent yelled aloud as he threw his locator card to Masuchi.

"Nice math _Masuchi_"

This caused Masuchi to jerk his head all the way around to see who the familiar voice came from.

"Well if it isn't Aster Phoenix. It figures that you would be in the grandest tournament of the year. Correct me if I'm wrong but the last time we saw each other was when you beat me for the world Championship title" Masuchi said with a slight grin on his face.

"So you remember me then? I'm glad to see that all the fame you've gotten over the past few years hasn't gone to your head. I heard that after you lost to me in Japan, you went to China and became the regional champion. Of course the most impressive thing about that particular victory was that your opponent was a former apprentice of Yugi's; of course I cant remember who it was" Aster said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and since then my name has only gotten bigger. Most people say that you beating me was only a fluke and if we were to ever duel again then I would win" Masuchi teased. "And the kid I beat in the final match was Ryouu Tetsu" Masuchi finished.

Then Jaden busted his way into the conversation. "Wait, you mean Ryouu was not only Yugi's apprentice, but he was also the contender for the championship title of China?"

"Well yea but I don't see why that matters" Masuchi said with a confused look on his face.

Then Jaden looked at Aster and Aster looked at Jaden and then the two ran off, Masuchi closely following.

"Um you guys, why are we running?

"A few days ago we met a kid named Ryouu Tetsu, and since then, I've been suspicious of him because it seems everytime he tell us about himself, he has a different story" Aster said angrily as they continued to pursue Ryouu.

"And the story just changed again" Jaden added with an unusually serious expression on his face.

_**Chapter 9: Emergence!**_

"Well I thought you two would've been able to challenge me but I guess I was wrong" the young female said as Syrus and Hassleberry lay on the floor motionlessly. "I'm not in this tournament for my opponents' rarest card because it would only mess up my deck's structure, but I will still take both of you locator cards" she said as she picked up the twos' cards before disappearing.

"Sarge, I believe we just lost our only locator cards"

"I guess that means we're out of the tournament…and on our first duel too!"

Kaiba was riding in his limo to the spot were Metou told him Rei was when he spotted a particular someone winning another duel.

"Driver stop" Kaiba ordered as the limo came to a halt. Then the Kaiba Corp president rolled down his window. "Moto Yugi, I'm going to duel a very dangerous person, and think it would be best if I was accompanied by a powerful duelist, and as much as I would rather be with someone else, you are the most qualified duelist in the area" Kaiba muttered.

"Well Kaiba, I'll come with you, but if we run into Joey, then he also comes" Yugi demanded as he got in the limo.

"So who are we looking for anyway?"

"Well I know you remember that kid that I took of the streets and you taught him how to duel the right way; well any, the deck he has is one of six special decks that me and Pegasus created to test our skill. You see we first made the decks to give to new duelists to see how powerful the combination was, and to challenge ourselves, but we decided the decks were too powerful, so we instead decided to give them to whoever won the Battle City Gx tournament as a souvenir. Well, about half a year ago, some one stole our most dangerous deck, deemed the Dark Knights. Well it seems the person who stole this deck from me has entered the tournament and we're headed were he is right now" Kaiba whispered.

"Well Kaiba, do you think you will be able to defeat him in a duel if he really is using that deck?"

"Of course I can Yugi, I just brought you incase he has back-up."

While they were searching for Ryouu, Aster, Jaden, and Masuchi met up with the Crusaders, Alexis, Sy and Hassleberry, Chazz, Toukai, Nizone, and Zane. They all told of their experiences and showed off their locator cards and the rare cards they won (except Hassleberry and Syrus since they lost in their first duel), and they told of the opponents they faced. At this time though, they made it there main objective to find Ryouu, and that's what they were trying to do.

After searching for about an hour, the group was stopped by a group of people that had surrounded them.

"WHAT DO ALL OF YOU WANT" Chazz yelled since he was irritated by the barrage of people.

"NO ONE GETS THROUGH HERE WITHOUT DUELING OUR LEADER!" the crowd murmured.

"Well if it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get" Masuchi replied as he started up his duel disk.

Then the crowd backed up as a figure slowly approached the young duelist. "My name is Swikou and I'm the leader of this group. I will be your opponent" The spiky blue haired boy said. He wore white jeans and a black leather jacket, both of which had chains all over them.

"_Duel"_

"Alright Yugi, he's apparently somewhere in this cave, so be ready for anything and above all, leave Rei to me" Kaiba said angrily as he and Yugi got out the limo and slowly approached the near-by cave.

"I'll play Fallen Angel Areca in defense mode and end my turn" Swikou said in an almost melancholy tone as an angel dressed in black appeared in front of home (Atk: 1300, Def: 1100).

"Fallen Angels! Never heard of 'em" Masuchi said as he drew his sixth card to start his turn. "Well, I play the spell card Fissure, so your monster is destroyed" Masuchi said proudly as a hole formed under the angel and sucked her in. "Now I summon SunnyMan in attack mode (Atk: 500, Def: 500)" Masuchi said proudly as the small creature appeared on his side of the field.

"Now I'll attack your life points directly" the youth ordered as his monster ran up to Swikou and head-butted him, dropping his life points down to 3000.

"Hey what gives? I should've only lost 500 life points" Swikou barked.

"Simple. Whenever SunnyMan inflicts battle damage, it's automatically doubled. And whenever SunnyMan inflicts damage to your life points, I can special summon one of my Elemental Spirit monsters from my hand" Masuchi replied matter-of-factly as LightningMan appeared next to SunnyMan. "But it gets better, you see whenever LightningMan is special summoned without the use of Lightning Rod, I can take one card from my grave and add it to my hand" Masuchi continued as he put Fissure back in his hand. "Now LightningMan attacks you directly" the pro duelist ordered as the creature hit Swikou, dropping his life points down to 2500. "Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn" he finished as a face down card appeared behind SunnyMan.

Then Swikou began to laugh maniacally. "You know Masuchi, that deck of yours if really famous, so it gives people a chance to see what the cards do and figure out a way to beat it," Swikou mocked. "But my deck isn't famous. Since I've already got such a big advantage, I'll go ahead and give you the low-down with the Fallen Angels. First of all, everyone in the Angel gang uses these cards. And secondly is their effect; all Fallen Angels have effects, but what makes their effects so good is the fact that their effect only activates once their in the grave, so the only way to bypass their effect is to leave them on the field, and that will still benefit me" Swikou said smugly before busting into an all out laughter.

"Well Swikou, the only reason my cards are so famous is because they're so good, so if you think you're gonna be the one to finally beat me since I've completed my deck, then just try it" Masuchi said in a hard yet calm tone as he stared down his opponent.

"Now I draw" Swikou said seriously as he scanned threw his hand while looking for a move. Then he took his gaze off his hand and looked at his duel disk. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the stand-bye phase after Areca is sent to the grave, I can send one Fallen Angel from my hand to the grave to bring her back to the field. So I send Arcana to the grave and welcome back Areca" Swikou said as his dark angel appeared on his side o the field (Atk: 1300, Def: 1100).

"Are you done yet?"

"Of course not" the young gangster retorted. "Now I summon Fallen Angel Leon" Swikou said as a small boy appeared next to Areca. He wore a blue robe and had the blue angelic wings to match (Atk: 800, Def: 600).

"Now Areca attacks SunnyMan and Leon attacks LightningMan" Swikou ordered as his monsters demolished the small creatures of elements and dropped Masuchi's life points' down to 2700.

"Trap open!" Masuchi ordered as his face down card flipped face up. "It's called Return of the Elements, and I can only activate it when two or more of my elemental monsters are destroyed during the same phase. I can then add them to my deck and summon their fusion-based version" he finished as he then returned them to his deck and PlasmaHero appeared on his field (Atk: 2300, Def: 1000).

"Well, since my monsters' are over-powered, I'll set this trap card face down and end my turn" Swikou said with a smirk.

"I bet you're not even bluffing" Masuchi said as he drew his card.

_Field Status: Swikou-Fallen Angels Areca and Leon, one face down, 3 card hand, 2500 LPs_

_Masuchi-PlasmaMan, no face downs, 4 card hand, 2700 LPs_

"Again, I'll play the spell card Fissure, to destroy your Leon" Masuchi said as the young angel was sucked into oblivion. Now I'll place one card face down and attack your Areca with my PlasmaMan". Then the man in the green jumpsuit leapt into action and punched Areca in the gut, destroying her.

"Trap open; Magical Javelin, so now I increase my life points by the amount of your attacking monster" Swikou said cockily as his life points rose to 4800 and dropped down to 3800.

"Well at any rate, PlasmaHero's effect activates, so whenever it destroys a monster, I can add one spell or trap to my hand, and I add Polymerization. Now I end my turn" the champion said as he took the card out of his deck and added it to his hand.

"Polymerization huh? Well then you must not be able to summon two of your monsters' in your one turn, so you're trying to fuse them in your hand I presume" Swikou said cockily as he drew his card.

"Don't try to read my as much as you think" Masuchi countered just sounding as cockily as Swikou had.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey dude, how about a duel?" Ryouu questioned the man that was walking by.

"Sorry little boy but my name is Joe and I'm a pro duelist and as such, I don't duel children" the pro chimed as he was preparing to walk away.

"Well, I guess you don't recognize me" Ryouu mocked. "About a year ago I was a pro duelist under the alias of Riku" the boy said. This caused the pro to stop in his tracks and face the young boy.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a liar, and if I remember correctly, the pro duelist _Riku_ was last seen in the Chinese championship match, were he lost to Masuchi. After that, word is he died" the pro stated angrily as he curled his hand into a fist.

"Well old timer, I didn't really die as much as I put dueling aside to go to duel school and recover my passion, but if you don't believe me, then let us duel and I shall let my cards do the convincing for me" Ryouu uttered as he started up his duel disk.

"Fine then boy, but since you're dragging Riku's name in the muck, then once I beat you, you must surrender your deck" Joe demanded as he started up his duel disk.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll go first" Ryouu said angrily as he drew his sixth card. "First I summon my reliable monster, Leader of the Pack" Ryouu uttered as his familiar silver wolf appeared next to him. "Since I'm going all out, I activate his final effect, so by sending him from my field to the grave, I can special summon Wolf Warrior True Leader of the Pack from my hand" Ryouu finished as his monster disappeared and was replaced by another silver wolf.

This one was larger than the other wolves he's summoned, and had black metal armor protruding from his shoulders and thighs and around its nails and tail (Atk: 2400, Def: 1500). Now I'll end with a face down card".

"How Riku 'esque of you to be using a copy of the Wolf Warriors he's so famous for using, but just because you use an imitation deck, that doesn't mean you're gonna win" Joe said angrily as he drew his six cards.

"I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode" Joe roared as a small flaming dragon appeared behind him (Atk: 1500, Def: 1000).

"Next I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering, so by sacrificing 500 life points, I can do one more normal summoning during my turn, and I'll use it to summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode" Joe continued as another dragon appeared next to the first, and his life points dropped to 3500. "Now I end my turn _Riku_" Joe mocked with a smirk.

_Field Status: Ryouu-True Leader of the Pack, one face down, 3 card hand, 4000 LPs_

_Joe-2 Solar Flare Dragons, no face down, 3 card hand, 3500 LPs_

"My turn! Draw" Ryouu stated calmly as he drew his card, giving him a total of 4. Then he took a moment to pause and scan the field. _'Why would he go threw all the trouble of getting two monsters on the field if they're weaker than mine? It can't be a trap because he didn't play any face down_ card' Ryouu thought to himself as he looked through his hand.

"What's wrong Riku? You don't know what I'm planning?" Joe mocked as he saw the frustration building on Ryouu's face.

"I'm fine, I was just deciding on how I should win the duel" the young boy retorted as he picked a card from his hand and placed it on the field. "I summon my favorite monster, Wolf Warrior Baby Raiku in attack mode" Ryouu announced proudly as a small silver wolf with blue eyes appeared next to his other monster. This one looked just like a cub, except it had a dark blue mane (At: 600, Def: 550).

"Now I'll attack your Solar Flare Dragon on the right with my True Leader" the boy ordered as his wolf charged towards the smaller flaming dragon, before stopping and returning to its original place on the field.

"Care to explain?" Ryouu questioned rather calmly though there was noticeable irritation in his voice.

"Simple; whenever there is another pyro type monster on the field besides my Solar Flare Dragon, it can't be targeted by an attack, and since I have two and they're both pyro types, neither one of them can be attacked" Joe mocked as he saw the frown creep over his opponents visage.

"Well at any rate, my Baby Raiku can still attack your life points directly, and every time he successfully deals damage to your life points, I can draw one card" Ryouu stated as his monster roared, causing Joe's life points to drop too an even 3000.

"Now I draw and end my turn".

Then without wasting anymore time talking, Joe drew his card, giving him four. Then a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Well _Riku,_ just so you can't say I never did you a favor, I'll give you an extremely powerful monster" Joe said sadistically.

Then Ryouu suspiciously cocked an eyebrow.


End file.
